Linc vs Lynn: The Ultimate Loud Showdown
by Mike0the0mic
Summary: When pride is stomp and family bonds are pushed to the limit, there is only one place where these two Louds can settle the score: The field. Will Lincoln, with the help of his new pack, can hope to overcome the raging storm that is to come? Or will he become the latest victim of the Lynn-sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1:**

It is a beautiful day, birds are singing, flowers are blooming an-

"Lincoln catch!" yelled Lynn as she threw another pass to her little brother.

"Got it" Lincoln said as he tried his best to catch another one of his sisters passes.

For the past few days Lincoln had been helping his older sister polish her already amazing talents for sports, in this case in particular, football.

"Nice throw" said Lincoln "Can we please take a break? It feels like we been doing this for hours"

"Oh! come on Linky, just a couple of more hours" encouraged Lynn as she got ready for another throw. "The tournament is just a couple of weeks away and I need to be able to bring my A-game for me and my team to win again this year."

"We will not be defeated" she remarked as she threw the ball so fast it would make a professional football player jealous.

Poor Lincoln never stood a chance.

He barely managed to catch the projectile before the shear strength of the throw made him hit the ground faster than Leni in a shopping spree.

Lynn approach him quickly, with a worried look in her face "Are you okay, little bro?"

With difficulty he managed to give a thumb ups "I…. am ...okay, ouch" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

Lynns worries transformed into surprise when she sees the ball firmly resting in Lincoln's hands.

"Wow, Lincoln you actually manage to catch the ball !" Exclaim Lynn impressed

"I did?" Lincoln asked, before he looks down and saw that he in fact managed to catch the land to air missile that her sister had thrown.

"I did it!" he happily said "I guess all that time helping you practice also help me a lot"

"Of course it did" Lynn said as she helped her brother get up. "After all you, when are practising with the best, you tend to learn some useful tricks" She said, as she playfully rub his hair

"So that mean I can play with your team one day?" Lincoln asked hopefully. Lynns team was a topic she never spoke out loud in the Loud house and something that all the Louds siblings were deeply curious about. Hell, they didn't even knows the team's name. When asked, she will simply say that it's not their business and leave the room. Not even Lola, the gossip queen, managed to get her to talk. Not that it stopped her, of course, to try to find about it by herself. No one knew exactly what did Lynn did to Lola that day, only that Lola learn the hard way to leave that particular topic alone, that she somehow gain an irrational fear towards squirrels that day is a complete coincidence, so Lynn say.

Lynn stared quietly at her brother before bursting in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no" she said "Sorry bro, you may be good, but still not good enough to compare to my team level" She stated as matter of fact "But don't feel bad, we been training for years to be the ultimate football team, so maybe one day if keep training you may probably be able to sit in our bench, so no hard feelings bro"

"No problem" said Lincoln, feeling a little bit hurt by his sister words "But can we stop for today? Clyde told me to met him at the park at 4:20 and its 3:50 so-"

"3:50!" Lynn interrupted "I have a team meeting at 4:00! I am late, bye Lincoln, I have to run!" Lynn yelled before quickly rushing out of the house.

"Well now that operation "Help Lynn practice sport and hopefully meet her team and to think of a shorter name for this operation" is over, I have to meet Clyde at the park" he said, but not before looking down. " But not before cleaning myself " With that said Lincoln enter the house. If only he knew what it was to come for the next weeks, maybe he would have thought twice about going to that park on that particular day.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick shower Lincoln was ready to meet his best friend at the park. He left the house still thinking of his sister's words.

"Man, I can't wait to talk with Clyde, and who knows maybe we can play football with some kids at the park." He thought. It didn't take too much time, before he met with his best friend on the way.

"Hi Lincoln, Man what happen to you? It seems like you got run over by a giant size truck!" Clyde exclaimed as he saw his best friend appearance.

Lincoln looked down "It seem like a quick shower isn't enough to hide the effects of training the whole morning with Lynn." Lincoln thought as he realized he was indeed .

"Close enough," he answered with a chuckle "try a Lynn size truck" he joked.

"Lynn did this to you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, she asked me to help her practise" Lincoln said as both approach Royalwood park.

Royalwood park was an iconic part of the city, many kids gather there to play all kind of sports, so naturally it was normal for the Loud family to visit the park quite a lot thanks to Lynn.

"So I look down and saw that I actually managed to catch the ball." Lincoln said with a smile as he finish telling his friend the events of the morning. They both had already

"Cool, wait, does that mean you can finally play with her team?" Asked excitedly Clyde who knew how much Lincoln wanted to join her sister misterius team.

Lincoln smile faltered a little. "No" he said, "Lynn said that I was still not good enough for her team"

"Ouch, sorry about that" Clyde said

"No problem, she said that if keep training hard maybe one day I ca-"

"WATCH OUT!"

A fiery howl interrupted Lincoln's words as he looked up and saw a football ball soar through the sky like some kind of canonball. Time seemed to slow down as Lincoln as he saw the ball fly through the air toward a bunch of people in the park. Hours of training with Lynn seems start kicking up inside his body urging him to follow the ball.

And he did.

Almost instinctively Lincoln start running after a his target, with a the same determination a starving wolf chase its prey and with a skill that could only be gain after living all his life with a sport prodigie as his sister, Lincoln managed grab the projectile just before it could hit an old lady riding a red scooter.

"Fewh, that was that was a close one" Thought Lincoln as he catched his breath, he started feeling the adrenaline living his body. He never noticed a pair of deep blue eyes that had watch every move he had just made.

"Clap, clap, clap" The sound of applause broke Lincoln's train of thought, he searched for the source of it before finally find it on an older boy with blonde hair, probably the same age as Lynn, that was accompanied by another boy of roughly the same age.

"They are probably the owners of the ball" Lincoln thought as both boys approached him.

"Wow, kid what a great catch" The blond kid said

"Oh it wasn't that good" said Lincoln as he rubbed the back of his head, his sister could have easily catched that throw.

"Dont sell yourself short kiddo, that was a really an incredible catch, tell me: Have you play football before?" The blonde kid asked with a smile in his face

"Not really" Lincoln responded "I just help my older sister practise, she is the real sport player of the family."

"Bullshit" The blonde kid said while his partner quietly listened to the conversation, he looked at his friend, his eyes saying "What the hell are you doing."

"No one gets that good only helping his sister" The blond kid continues "You know what? Me and my friends are putting this little team together and with that little show you just put, I want you to be part of it."

"Wow I don't know what to say ehhh" Lincoln said as he realized he didn't knew the boy's name

"Alpha" the boy answered just as if he had just read his mind "You can call me Alpha" the boy proudly said as his partner groaned while hitting his face with his palm.

"Alpha?" Lincoln asked "Is that your name or a nickname?"

"Yes" was all the answers he got.

"Well, I need to go back home" the now named Alpha said "You don't need to give me a response right now. But if you do say yes" He gave Lincoln a small silver card. "Go to this direction at 4:00 pm next Friday"

With that said Alpha and his buddy started leaving, but not before Lincoln heard Alpha saying "And remember kid, you have a great talent for this, don't waste it"

With both kids gone Lincoln said his goodbyes to Clyde and went home. He had a lot of things he needed to think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day reached its end, Lincoln approached his home, holding tightly the card in his hand. The words of that enigmatic boy still rang in his head. As he entered the house, he quickly went to his room doing his best to avoid any of his sisters.

With a stealth that would have made Lucy proud, he entered his room and locked the door tightly. He then lied in his bed as he replayed in his mind the events that happened just a few hours ago.

"You got talent for this boy, don't waste it" Lincoln remembered the boy say as he finally he started reading the card Alpha had given to him. With all the excitement and adrenaline, he had forgotten about it until now.

In the front of card lied the drawing of a wolf head, its jaws wide open, as if the beast was ready to mow down its prey. Underneath it, letters of a dark deep blue that contrasted highly with the light silver of the background formed the words "The wolves".

"Well his name makes more of sense now" Lincoln said thinking of Alpha, as he flipped the card to read the backside.

On the back the same deep blue letters formed the address he needed to go if he accept the offer. Just beneath it, he could read the words: "We wolves be happy if you join us." Lincoln chuckle a bit at the wolf pun, he would definitely ask Luan for some.

He pick his precious BunBun and looked him straight into his small bunny eyes.

"Could It be true, can I really be as good as Alpha thought of me, BunBun?" Lincoln asked his stuff friend "I mean, me? Being part of an actual team? What a joke."

"What did you say, BunBun? That maybe I should accept the invitation?"

"But Lynn said that I am still not good enough to play with a team" Lincoln said as he stared at his bunny waiting for him to give him a good reason to accept the offer.

"You are right." Lincoln said "I have been training with Lynn for a long time and it has clearly paid off if someone as good as Alpha managed to notice me, but maybe I will ask Lynn first for her opinion"

The rabbit simply stared at him.

"Oh shut up, I just want her advice and nothing else." With that said he jumped out of his bed and went straight to Lynn/Lucy´s room. As he approached the door an uneasy feeling started forming in his belly. Doubt started filling his head, he was about to bail out when:

"Lynn is not there" a gloom voice said, making Lincoln jump from the surprise

"Lucy! When did you get here? And where is Lynn?" Lincoln ask failing to hide his surprised

"You have been staring at the door for five minutes" Lucy deadpan in her monotonous tone. "Also, Lynn is downstairs watching the game"

"Oh, right, thanks Lucy" Lincoln said as he head down the stairs.

Just as Lucy said, Lynn was in the living room watching the game. Lincoln approach her with caution knowing she hated being interrupted during a game, a knowledge he and his sisters learned the hard way.

"Hi Lynn" Lincoln said to break the ice

"What do want?" Lynn answered eyes focused on the TV screen.

"Well I met some kids at park today and something really funny happen. You see, Clyde and me where Bla Bla Bla bla Bla BLa BLa BLa and I then I start running and BLa bla BLa….." Was all that Lynn could hear, she clearly was not paying attention and was getting annoyed that her TV time was getting interrupted.

""Lincoln! Finish your story in 5 words or less unless you want me to practice my judo move on you." Lynn threatened.

"Uh, They want me in their team" Lincoln said hoping his sister didn't count the words. He really like his back the way it is, thank you very much.

Lynn narrowed her eyes at her brother before she raised her hand and started muttering "one,two three..." while moving her fingers "Aha, six words!" Lynn exclaimed before slightly punching her brother in the shoulder

"Ouch" was all Lincoln said

"Is that all?" Lynn asked

"Yes"

"Well, I will be practicing with my team now that the tournament is close by. So I won't be needing your help anymore. Have fun playing with you little friends." Lynn said before focusing back on the game. Not wanting to test his luck again Lincoln simply stand up and left to his room. The answer was so clear in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time seemed to fly for Lincoln as the fateful day approached. He was nervous and really didn't knew what to expect. It was like everything around him reminded him of that team he knew so little about but was extremely excited to join. Reports of increased wolf sighting in the forest near the city, radio shows talking about the upcoming full moon in a couple days. His mother buying a small wolf plushie for Lily. He even heard something akin of howl late one night, it was probably in his mind, but still, they were everywhere! As if the team was quite literally howling for him.

"Keep focused Lincoln, you are not in the team yet" Lincoln thought as he was brought back to reality. "There will surely be some kind of test I need to pass in order to join the team."

Friday finally arrived and after a long biology lesson in which it seemed that the only thing the teacher did was talk about how magnificent the _canis lupus_ otherwise known as wolves where, Lincoln got out from school and ready for the meet the team.

"Man, professor Crowler was really into today's lecture" Lincoln thought, honestly he was a little bit creep out about how his teacher talk so…. affectionately about the animal. He keep walking.

Luckily for him the address on the card was an old parking lot near the school. He could easily walk there without a problem. He had already told his parents early in the morning that he needed to do some stuff after school. His parents agree to let him go with the condition that he arrived home before noon, something about some wild animals roaming at night.

"Is this the place?" Lincoln asked out loud as he arrived to the old parking lot. It was empty and devoid of any kind life, the only things that where there were some old rusty cars that his dad probably ride when he was his age.

"Huh, maybe they gave the wrong address" Lincoln said as he was about to leave but suddenly he heard a voice shout out behind him.

"Turnaround, newbie!"

Lincoln obeyed the voice and turned in time to see a speedy projectile rapidly approaching his head. Now a ball going that fast will usually catch a player off guard, but while the ball was going fast, it wasn't as fast as how Lynn usually throws it. This allowed the young Loud to quite easily catch the ball.

"So Alpha was right, you can _catch_ the ball" spoke the voice once again in a mocking tone.

Lincoln looked around trying to find the source of the voice. It didn't took long to spot it. A kid dressed in a blue and silver hoodie stood tall and proud at the top of an old car, a smug smirk plaster in his face. His dark black eyes looking straight into Lincoln's eyes.

"Hey, what was that all about?!" Lincoln shout, that ball could have seriously hurt him if it hitted him in the head. "You almost hit me!"

"Almost being the key word." The boy answer, the smirk never leaving his face. "Plus, I needed to make sure Alpha didnt invite a complete wimp into the team. "

"So this is some kind of test?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, if you want to call it that" The boy say, with a shrug.

"Congratulation for passing, now I feel bad for having to do this." The boy said with a tone that made it clear he was definitely not sorry for what he was about to do.

"Do what?" Lincoln asked not liking the tone the boy used.

"DO IT BOYS!" The boy roared with all his might

As if they were summoned out of thin air, a dozen of boys, all wearing blue & silver hoodies surround Lincoln. He didn't even have time to realize what was happening before the boys start running to him as a pack of hungry wolves, and tackle him to the ground.

As one of them approach him with a bag in his hand, Lincoln tried to escape but the boys easily overpower him. The last thing he saw was the smirk in the boy`s face while he was casually sitting at the hood of the car, as if this was normal to him.

"I should have brought Clyde." was Lincoln last though as his vision turned black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey girls, don't you feel like we are forgetting something?" asked a little blonde girl with a red cap. She was sitting in the sweet spot of the vanzilla listening to another report about some creature lurking at the forest on the van radio. Oh how much did she want to find it.

Like every other day Lori picked her and her sisters from school, but something seemed off today, like something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No"

"Nopy dooky"

"No"

"No, I think I _wolf_ have remember it, HAHAHAHAHAHA, get it?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Negative my shibling unit number 8"

"Poo Poo"

"What about you, Lincoln?" Lana asked only to be rewarded by silence.

"Lincoln?" She turned around looking for her white hair brother, but found none

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The sudden scream made Lori lose control of the wheels, sending the van towards a speeding truck.

"HOOOONNNKKKK, HOONNNNKKK"

The sound of the truck horn snapped Lori out of her panic induced state long enough for her to dodge the oncoming truck.

"LANA! Why did you shout?! We could have literally died!" Lori yelled while she tried to calm her beating heart as she park the van safely at the side of the road.

"No kidding, that would have truck us around, HAHAHAHAHAHA, get it?"

"Not the time, Luan!" The sisters all groaned at the terrible pun.

"We forgot Lincoln!" Lana said as the sisters eyes widen up looking for their brother.

"Oh no, not again!"

"Girls"

"How did we not noticed?"

"Girls"

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us"

"Girls!" Lori finally yelled. The sisters stopped screaming as they all looked at Lori

"Mom and Dad will not kill us, let's go home." Lori stated as she started driving home again.

"Bu-But we forgot Lincoln, we can't leave Lincoln behind." Lana said

"Yeah, about that, literally forgot to tell you, Lincoln told Mom and Dad that he needed to do some stuff after school, so we didn't need to wait for him." Lori said as she continue driving.

"What?! No fair, I was going to ask him to play with me outside today!" Lana pout as she puffed her cheeks.

"It can be next time, plus surely he is totes having fun" Leni said while trying to comfort Lana.

*With Lincoln*

"I am totally not having fun! Somebody help me!" Lincoln screamed, the bag still covering his head, as the boys lifted him up and threw him inside a car's trunk.

"Shouldn't we, like I don't know, cover his mouth or something, he is getting pretty loud." One of the boys said.

"You are right, Fenrir " Another boy answered. "Red Claw, use your spare shirt to shut the kid up."

"Why does it has to be my shirt? Why not use Howler shirt?" The now named Red Claw asked back.

"Because if we use Howler shirt the smell alone would kill him."

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean?" ask Howler as he pop into the conversation.

"You know damn well what I talking about, Howler, you shower once every blue moon,... Or when it is raining."

"Hey, it is a legitimate strategy to cut on the water bill" Howler defended.

"You guys know I can still hear everything, right?" Lincoln remind them of his existence as if he wasn't locked up inside a trunk.

"Oh right, Red shut the kid, Alpha is waiting for us" With that said, Lincoln found himself with a sweaty shirt on his mouth as the car drove to an unknown location.

*Back with the sisters*

"He is totes fine" Leni said

"Come on Lori, go faster I have a team meeting in half an hour" Lynn said. The Louds sisters arrived home, not a clue of what was happening to their brother.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the small update, this was supposed to be part of last chapter, but couldnt write it without feeling it rushed. Will try to** **update again this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apart from his sister Lucy, few things can surprise Lincoln Loud. Living in a house with 10 sisters made him always be the man with the plan, a fact that he is proud off. He always tried to be prepare for any possible situation. But seriously! Being kidnapped and stuffed into a car trunk is by a group of teenagers with a wolf fetish is way out of his comfort zone, but that probably was thanks to the putrid smell that came from the shirt.

How much time had it passed? Minutes? Hours? Years? He honestly didn't knew. It's hard to tell time with a bag over his head. Plus that sweaty shirt in his mouth is making him dizzy. It smells horrible, when was the last time that guy took shower?!

His line of thought was interrupted when he felt the car slow down before finally stopping. He could hear the car doors open followed by the sounds of footsteps heading his way.

"You are late" a quite refined voice that Lincoln had not heard before, said.

"Yeah,about that, we took a little detour, you know, enjoy the ride. It is not everyday you manage to drive when you still don't have a driver pass." Lincoln managed to recognize that voice as the one of the black eye boy that threw him the ball in the parking lot.

"What!" another voice yelled "You told me you had a pass"

"Yeah, I may have lie a little about that"

"A little! That was my father's car. He will kill me if he finds out!"

"You are right. "If" he founds out, being If the key word"

"Argg, why you littl-"

"Silence both of you" The refined voice said. "Did you at least pick the new guy?"

"Yeah" The boy answer with a shrug

"Good, so where is he?"

"Right here" With that, Lincoln heard the car trunk open followed by an awkward silence.

"Beta?" The elegant voice asked

"Yeah?" The newly named Beta replied

"Why is he on the trunk?" The elegant voice asked once again in a deadpan tone.

"Well I may had told the boys to execute plan B, you know the one where we grab him and stuff him inside the trunk of the car so I could drive said car for a while"

"So you just decide to KIDNAPPED him!" The elegant voice finally snapped "What if somebody heard you?! What would Alpha say?!"

"Relax, , Alpha already knows."

"Really?" Said ? Seriously, what are all those wolf names? What is next? Powerwolf? "You actually convinced Alpha to do all this?"

"Oh it was easy, you know how much he love the drama, plus I told him it was your idea" Lincoln manage to heard barely, that smell was killing him.

"You are right, he really love th-...YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah, but to be fair, you did told me that idea a couple of days ago."

"That was sarcasm, you moron!"

"Really?" Beta asked "Oh never mind, plus I made sure no one heard him. I made Red Fang use his spare shirt to shut him up."

"Again...WHAT?!" Mr. Wolf yelled "You stuff him inside a car trunk for hours, with a little supply of food, water and oxygen?! Take him out now,you morons! It would be a miracle if he is alright."

"Don't, worry , I made sure to leave him a bottle of water and a homemade sandwich in case he is hungry." A new gentle voice join the conversation. Really a sandwich? Where it is? Lincoln is very hungry, he was kidnapped before lunch after all.

"Thank you MoonMoon, you are godsend. But please answer this: How is he going to eat or drink if his hands are tied behind his back and a bag over his head?" asked kindly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh, you are right, I didn't think of that" MoonMoon replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Of course you didn't, but it doesn't matter know, you did your best, just take him out of the car, Alpha is waiting for us." Mr. Wolf ordered as Lincoln felt a pair of big hand grab him and easily pick him up.

"Oh, and MoonMoon, be a nice boy and take off the shirt out of his mouth, but leave the bag, the location of the lair must be kept secret until Alpha give him the green light."

With that said Lincoln felt the sweaty shirt on his mouth gone. Finally free of that horrible smell, he took a huge breath of fresh air into his lungs.

"Thanks" Lincoln finally said after a while, his voice hoarse due to all the screaming he did while on the trunk. "Man, you seriously need to wash that shirt, I almost die from the smell."

"Yeah, sorry about that, used Howler´s shirt, he tends not bath for longs periods of time. " said Red Claw as he pop up into the conversation.

"Enough with chatter" said "Let's go, MoonMoon, pick him up."

The one called MoonMoon did as he was told and pick Lincoln carry him over his shoulder with ease. The walk was short and soon Lincoln could hear the sound of doors opening and closing behind him.

His musing was cut short when he was gently placed in a chair, the bag aver his face roughly taken away as he was blinded by a sudden light pointed straight at his face.

As his vision came back, Lincoln could see himself inside a dark room lit up by a single headlamp over his him. A small figure was in front of him, his face hidden by the shadows.

"Hello, kid" a voice Lincoln could recognize anywhere said. It was Alpha, who was sitting right in front of him, with a grin on his face. "We have lot of things to talk about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

"So kid," Alpha said as he finally broke the awkward silence "enjoyed the ride?"

"First, my name is Lincoln" Lincoln answered "Second, I was stuffed inside a car's trunk! How do you think I feel? "

"Car trunk?" Alpha raised his eyebrow as he looked over to Beta. "What happen to plan A?"

"Ehhh, stuff happens" Beta answered with his usual shrug. The bastard.

"Anyway, before I start with the whole introduction and why are you here, can you please give me your full name." Alpha asked.

"It is necessary?" Lincoln asked back, he was a little insecure of his middle name.

"Yes, it is for the drama effect" Alpha responded

"..." Lincoln whispered as low as he could.

"What was that?" Alpha asked not being able to hear a thing.

"Fine, it is Lincoln Marie Loud." Lincoln said a little louder.

"Wait your middle name is Marie, hahahha" Beta laughed as he wipe away a fake tear from his eyes.

"As yours is any better, _Garfield_ " Alpha teased with a grin, Beta stopped laughing and glared at Alpha.

"Garfield? Like the cat?" Lincoln asked

"Shut it, Marie" Beta growled, his cool kid facette broken by the mention of his name.

"With that done, please allow us to introduce ourselves, we are th- "

"The Wolves," Lincoln interrupted him. "And you wolves be happy if I join you, yeah I read the card."

A frown appeared over Alpha's face as Lincoln heard one of the boys snicker at the pun. "First, dont interupt me again, ever." Alpha said in a serious voice to which Lincoln could only nod. "Second, could please give the me the card?" Alpha asked, lincoln simply raised his still tied hands, reminded his captor of his situation.

"Oh right, totally forgot about that." Alpha said as he signal one of the boys in the room to untie his guest of honor. With his hands free he gave the card to Alpha who started reading it, his scowl furthered when he turned the card and read the pun.

"Goddamn it Howler! I strictly told you that I wanted no wolf puns in the card!" Alpha shouted.

"But they are _howlarius_!" Howler howl back, the other guys could only groan at their teammate's joke.

"Can you please tell me, what I am doing here?" Lincoln said, his patience running out.

"Right, hrm hrm," Alpha cleared his throat "Lights" he said and with a small clapp the lights turned off at his command.

Suddenly Alpha was under the spotlights as he slowly approached Lincoln his started talking.

"As you already know, Lincoln, we are _The Wolves,_ we are a family, we are a pack, and I am its alpha."

"Now being an alpha comes with a lot responsibilities, for example: an alpha must keep its pack safe, that basically means I gotta keep this idiots on the line, particularly Howler."

"Hey!" said Howler while holding a big flashlight that acted as a spotlight.

"Also I am in charge of bringing new blood to the pack, I must use all the resources available to make the pack stronger. Sorry by the way, for the rough pick up, but trust me, it was necessary."

"Really?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really, he just love being dramatic" Howler answered from above.

"Shut it, Howler" Alpha yelled at him. "And for god's sake, stop interrupting me."

"Okay, but can you speak faster? My arms are getting tired."

"Anyway, my final responsibility as an alpha, and listen closely, cause this is when you come in, is above all protect the packs pride." Alpha said as he stopped walking, he suddenly turned to Lincoln. "Tell me, Lincoln, what do you know about the Montgomery Football championship?"

"Not much," answered Lincoln truthfully. "Only that it happens once every year."

"True, The Montgomery Football Championship is an open football tournament, meaning anyone can sign in it, as long they are part of a team. It is really a fierce tournament, many teams present themselves for a chance to win the gold, but not many succeeds" Alpha suddenly grew quiet, as if he was remembering a distant memory from the past.

"Last year, The Wolves were the favorite ones for the trophy," Apha said in a very low tone of voice that made Lincoln almost miss it. "We trained hard, we were efficient, we were deadly. We destroyed all of our opponents without mercy and made our way to the finals." Alpha said, picking a small muffin that was near the table.

"Hey, my muffin!" Howler whined from above, but was ignored as Alpha held his muffin hostage.

"But then..." Alpha suddenly raised his voice in anger, as he slowly started crushing Howlers muffin. "...They appeared. A rival team, a worthy opponent. We met at the finals and what was supposed to be a family friendly match turned into a gruesome battlefield, casualties happened, they were injuries. But as the dust settled we were forced to watch as they took away our hopes and dream, all our hard work, and slowly crushed them in front of us." Alpha practically growled as he crushed Howler's muffin to dust. Lincoln turned around to see if this was one of Alpha's antics, he was surprised that all of boys had a serious look in their faces, hinting the truth of the situation. Well all except one...

"Mr. Muffin, Nooooooooo!" Howler mourned for his lost snack, at least until…

"Oh shut up, Howler! I will make MoonMoon make you another." Alpha said with a snarl.

"Yaaay!"

With that done, he looked back at Lincoln.

"That kind of offence is one that I personally cant allowed to go unpunished." Alpha said as he put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "And that's when you come in. I want you, Lincoln Marie Loud, to be our Whitewolf, the one who will hunt our enemies down, the one who will not rest until our opponents lies broken and defeated, the one who will who's howl will be heard through night and will deliver us the championship to our hands." Alpha said as he stared right into Lincoln's eyes.

"But be warned, I expect full commitment, You will only be part of this team if you promise me that you will commit yourself 110% to the cause. Anything less than that and you are out, I am clear?" Alpha said in a commanding voice. "So what will you do Lincoln? Do you commit yourself to the cause? to the pack?"

Lincoln remained silent, but the answer was clear in his mind.

He looked at Alphas straight into his blue eyes.

"I do." he answered

A grin grew on Alpha's face as he heard Lincoln's words.

"Lincoln Marie Loud, welcome to the pack."


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lincoln was excited, not only did Alpha's words encouraged him, the prospect of being part of something bigger than himself was more than enough to justify that feeling, but it was Alphas praises and the trust he put on him that made Lincoln want to jump from the happiness. He knew Alpha had put a lot of confidence on him, and Lincoln would not let him down.

"Calm down Linc, I know you are excited, but before we start with your training, why don't you first meet with the rest of the pack, " Alpha said breaking Lincoln out of his stupor. "Howler, why don't give the lad a little tour around the wolf lair, let him meet everyone."

"Sure thing, boss" Howler said "Follow me cub, there is a wolf now world for you to meet"

"And no wolf puns!" Alpha quickly yelled as both Howler and Lincoln walked away, neither of them noticing Beta approaching the blonde boy.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Beta said

"What?"

"The kid" Beta clarified "do you honestly think it is a good idea? To bring a new player with a the tournament so close by, he doesn't know how the pack works, he is a liability."

"Ah, Beta, Beta, Beta. you can be so naive sometimes. Trust me on this one, after all, you know I didn't gain the title of Alpha for my handsome face." Beta Scoffed at this. "But for my tactical mind."

"No you didn't." Beta interrupted him. "You won it, after you beat me in a all you can eat contest. You know damn well that I hate Lasagna!"

"And that's why I picked the Italian buffet for the tie-breaker, see? Tactical mind!"

"All kidding aside, the kid got talent, even if he doesn't believe it" Alpha said with a serious voice, signalling Beta tha he was in "Coach mode" as the boys in the locker room called it.

"See, I have seen his kind before, he is good, but he's insecure of himself and lacks confidence in his abilities." Alpha continued. "He probably comes from a big family, all his siblings probably excel themselves or at least are good at something, he tries his best but he simply can't reach the level of his siblings. That creates a feeling of inadequacy, but more importantly a feeling of wanting to prove himself to his siblings and parents."

"Then I come in, give him something he can be proud of, give him a sense of belonging to something bigger than himself, a cause he is willing to fight for. Some one to prove himself to. Listen to me Beta, because if we manage to play our cards right, he will sooner face his own blood than betray us."

* _With Howler and Lincoln_ *

"Okay Cub, this is the wolf lair, Alpha's dad owns it and allow us to come here to practice, as long as we clean it when we are done" Howler explained as he gave Lincoln a tour through the " _Wolf Lair_ ". The building had an open field big enough for the team to practice plus a small cafeteria where they could buy some food.

"So cub, is your name really Lincoln? Like the president?" Howler asked.

"Yes, I get asked that question a lot" Lincoln responded

"That so cool, I wish I had a name as cool as yours, my name is Henry by the way, Henry Talbot, but my friends call me Howler."

"Really? Why do they call you that?" Lincoln asked

"Oh, because I can do this.." Howler said as a mischievous smile appeared on his face, the kind of smile Luan usually had when she was going to unleash a prank on her siblings. Howler sneakily tip toe his way behind to kids who were busy talking to each other before he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"AAAAuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh" Lincoln was surprised as Howler, well, _howled_. The sound of the howl made the two kids jump pretty high into the air, not that Lincoln blamed them, Howlers howl sounded pretty realistic if you asked him.

"Hahahahahaha, they always fall to it." Howler managed to say between laughters. "Anyway those were the O'Malley twins, Connor and Davis. They may fight sometimes but in the field they become a perfect synchronise machine. They go by the names "Red Fang" and "Red Claw" on the field respectively."

"Wow, they remind me to my sisters in a way." Lincoln said thinking of his twin sisters " Anything else I need to know about them? "

"Well, you don't need to worry about Davis, he sometimes like to over analyze things, but he is usually a pretty cool guy, but you may want to keep your eyes open around his brother, he's usually involve in some scheme to earn some money." Howler said as the two brothers finally joined the conversation.

"Hey, that's not true!" said Connor..

"That is totally true." said Davis

"You hurt me with your words dear brother" Connor mockingly said.

"Connor, last week you tried to sell the entire country of Austria in ebay." Davis responded.

"Wait, he can do that?" Lincoln asked.

"Apparently he can, Howler here was the legal owner of Austria for about 6 hours before someone found out what happened."

"Best 20 dollars that I have ever spend." Howler added. "Anyway O'Malley s please allow me to introduce our newest recruit Lincoln Loud, yes like the president how cool is that?"

"Really cool, welcome to the family, Linc" Davis said.

"Okay, with the O'Malleys done we still need to introduce you, to MoonMoon, Powerwolf, Fenrir, Wolf an-"

"It is Mr. Wolf to you." An elegant voice that Lincoln recognise interrupted Howler.

"Hello gentleman and Howler" The boy said as he approach the group. He shook Lincoln's hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Thomas Bates but the lads around here called me ." Thomas said as he move his hands to fix an imaginary tie around his neck.

"Can I call you Tom" Lincoln asked.

"No." Thomas responded

"I see you are already acquaintance with our little savage knows as Howler." said.

"Hey I'll have you know chap, that my ancestor arrived from the greatest empire ever created on earth, as well the blood of one of its original high lords runs proudly through my veins!" Howler said in a very poor british accent that made it almost impossible to understand.

"Umm what?" Lincoln asked

"His great grandfather was from England" Davis answered. "Ever since he found out, he tries to speak and act british, yet he always fails."

sighed "..and yet you ask why I mock you"

"Anyway I have come here not for you Howler, but for Connor" Thomas said as he looked at the older O'Malley. "Your mother called, something about trying to sell the U.S.A back to England"

"Oh man, there goes my 50 dollars." Connor whined as he and his brother walked away with , surely to get grounded for committing possible treason.

"Okaaay, so that happened" said Howler a little creep out by his teammates antics "Anyway come on, we still need to introduce you to the rest of the guys."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well with those guys gone, the only thing left is introducing you to the big guys." Howler said while sticking his tongue out to Mr. Wolf's back.

"So, can I ask what happened between you and Thomas, there seems to be some kind of tension between you and him." Lincoln said

"Whaaat! Nooo! There's only a….. _friendly…._ rivality between me and him." Howler said "But to be fair there may be a itti bitty chance that it could be my fault everything started."

* _Flashback_ *

"So say hello to our newest member Thomas M. Bates" Alpha said as he introduced the newest player to his teammates.

" _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it,_ _ **dontsayit!**_ " Howler chanted on his head,

"THOMAS _**MASTER**_ BATES!" Howler yelled startling his nearby teammates.

Alpha could only facepalm as the other boys laugh at poor Thomas, who vividly glared at Howler who acted as if nothing happened.

" _God damn it!_ "said Howler to himself.

* _Flashback ends_ *

"Did you really…?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah" Howler responded

"In front of the whole team?"

"And a couple of parents"

"Wow"

"Yeah, we been into each other's throats ever since." Howler concluded.

As Howler continue giving Lincoln the tour through the lair a loud sound made Howler stop in his track, it was music. But it wasn't the usual music Lincoln usually heard and it was definitely not the type of Rock n Roll his sister Luna loved to death, in fact he had never heard that kind of music before, he could barely recognise any of the instrument used, except maybe an accordion? He really didn't knew.

"Ah, that must me Rojas" Howler said with a grin in his face. "Only he would play such loud music at this time of the day, come on let's talk to him."

Both Lincoln and Howler approach a boy in a silver hoodie, He had a hair as black his eyes, his skin was tan and he had a pair of headphones covering his ears, he probably wasn't from here, Lincoln guessed, taking into account he was singing in spanish. The boy didnt heard them approach, to busy listening to his music.

"Okay, piece of advice before you talk to him; he's a little bit of a ladies-man so if you have any sisters don't mention it; Trust me on this one, you definitely don't want to introduce your sister to him." Howler said in a serious voice as he tapped the shoulder of the boy.

The boy turned around and stopped his music. A loopy smile adorned his face as he saluted the newcomers.

"Sup, Howler, and you must be the new guy. I know that because I was one of the boys that threw you into the car trunk, and I shouldn't have said that, sorry about that, not good at keeping secrets." The boy said.

"No problem, my name is Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said in a slightly irritated voice to his former captor.

"Good, my name is Fernando de la Cruz Rojas but in the field i am known as " _El Lobo""_ The sound of an acoustic guitar playing a Spanish tune was heard as Lincoln turned to Howler who had his cellphone in his hand.

"What?, he pays me 50 cents to play this every time he say his field name." Howler said in a deadpan voice.

"Anyway," Rojas continued, " I am a lover of the ladies and the ladies love me," he said as he wiggled his brows. "In the field I am second to none in what I do and I always have time for my fans, especially the ones of feminine persuasion..."

As Rojas continued his speech as Lincoln only thought was:

"Howler was right, I am definitely not going to introduce him any of my sisters."

"Anyhow, tell me about you Lincoln, do you have any sisters you can introduce me to?"

That seemed to be Howlers queue to interrupt Rojas.

"No! Bad Rojas! Shu, you know Alpha's orders, no flirting with teammates sisters or mothers."

"Fine, party pooper."

"By the way do you know where Fenrir and Powerwolf are? I have yet to introduce Lincoln to them." Howler asked.

"They are with the Old Wolf in his office, if you hurry you may catch all 3 of them." Rojas said

"Thanks, let's go Lincoln! We need to hurry." said Howler as both kids ran as the boy unpaused his music.

* _Meanwhile with the sisters*_

Lana was bored. There were no other words for it. She had planned to ask Lincoln to play with her outside, but turns out he was suddenly busy with something and couldn't do it, and Lynn was having another team meeting with her stupid team and wouldn't be back for a while. She was laying in the couch while watching Tv having nothing better to do, she already asked her remaining sisters if they wanted to play with her in the mud, but all of them either gave her a lame excuse or flat out said no to her.

She thought her day was doomed to be boring until a news report interrupted her cartoons.

"Breaking news: Local scientist and park rangers around the city of Royal Woods are baffled by the increase amount of wolf activity surrounding the Royal Woods forest, this along with the sighting of a mysterious creature that the authorities have yet to identify have led many parents to ….."

Lana stopped listening after that, her mind stuck in "mysterious creature in the woods". A smile slowly formed in her face, she had finally found what would she do today. She would find that creature and make friends with it!

"Mom! Dad! I am going out" Lana yelled as she ran to the door.

"Okay sweetie, just be back before the streetlights turn on." She heard her mother said as she slammed the door and headed into the forest. Her new friend was waiting for her!

* _Back with Lincoln_ *

"So you're the new kid?" a gruff voice asked to Lincoln.

That voice belonged to the robust man seated in front of him. The words " _L.M Russ_ " written in a plack on top of his desk. It wasn't hard to see why they called him "The Old Wolf", his white hair along with his beard made him looked like a veteran in Lincoln's eyes, add into the mix the three scars that ran over his face from the front to his left cheek and he gave an aura of total badassery.

"Lincoln, this is Alpha's dad, The Old Wolf, he is like, super badass, once he even suplexed a bear!" Howler said with excitement to Lincoln who's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked over to the grown man, the two kids behind him, Fenrir and Powerwolf snorted in amazement, while The Old Wolf looked amused.

"It is true sir?" Lincoln asked excited.

"Ha, don't get excited kid, it wasn't a bear, just a small puma. Also call me Mr. Russ " Mr. Russ said as if suplexing a puma wasn't big deal. Why did he had to suplex a puma to begin with?

Before the Old Wolf could continue his tale about his old beef with the big cats the sound of the door opening interrupted him.

"Hey guys" The boy named MoonMoon, if Lincoln was right, called. "Alpha just called a meeting in the courtyard and wants everybody to attend."

"5 bucks it's another one of his speeches" Lincoln could heard Fenrir say.

"No bet" Powerwolf replied as the 5 boys headed up to the courtyard.

As the 5 boys arrived to the courtyard they could see the rest of the team standing around in a circle with Alpha at the center. Not wanting to delay the meeting further the boys joined the circle. With the team completed Alpha started his speech.

"Okay boys, there are two reasons I have gathered you here today," Alpha started his speech "The first one as you guys already know is that we have a new member in the pack, you guys probably already met him earlier today, but lets give him an official introduction, Lincoln Loud welcome to the family!" Alpha said loudly as the boys gave Lincoln a round of applause, and some of them even whistled to him.

"Calm down boys," Alpha said as the team stop applauding. "Now the second reason I gathered you is to announce that the inscriptions for The Montgomery Football Championship opened yesterday and that my informants on the logistic departments told me that The-Team-That-Should-Not-Be-Named has already signed up." Alpha said as frowns appeared on almost all of the wolves faces.

"Last year was a cold wake up call for us, they caught us with our pants down, metaphorically and literally in some cases, their fast paced game was a perfect counter to our style and basically we were outplayed and outmatched" Alpha continued with a sad tone of voice, a tone that was replaced by a passionate one.

"But I can assure you that what happened last year will not happen again, when a wolf is backed into a corner, does he lie down and await for death? No! The wolf fights back. And just like the wolves, we will fight back! We will evolve!" Alpha said loudly as he suddenly pointed at Lincoln.

"And you, Lincoln Loud, you will be the first step in the wolves evolution, you will help us achieve victory! But you will not be alone." Alpha said as he turned around pointing to the rest of the team.

"Each one of you will evolve too! You will become the perfect players to this game! And We will Win this tournament! Are you with me boys!"

"Yes!" The boys said

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!" The entire team yelled.

"Give a howl!" Alpha said, as all the team gave him their best howl to the moon.

"AAAAAuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuugh!"

"Good! 'Cause if we want to become champions and defeat those bastards we need to train harder! That's why I'm announcing that from this day on 'till the day of the tournament, we will double our training, also there will be no rest day, we will train every single day to achieve victory, I know it sounds hard, but it's necc-" Alpha was interrupted by another pretty realistic howl.

"AAAuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!"

"Howler! Don't interrupt me!" Alpha chastised him.

"Umm, that wasn't me boss." Howler replied with wide eyes.

"Then who was it?" Alpha asked, before he could be answered another two howls could be heard.

"AAAuuuuuuuuuugh! AAAuuuuuuuuuuugh!"

"Guys, I think that came from the forest" Howler whispered to the team.

"Change of plans, we start training tomorrow, any objections?" Alpha quickly asked.

"Nope"

"No problem for me."

"No"

"That seems like a good idea."

"Great, everybody go home we will meet tomorrow at 2:00 pm." Alpha said as all the boys quickly ran back to their homes. As Lincoln ran he couldn't help but to think, that today was the start of something great.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys Mike here with today's update. Like I said in my other story I will try to update Linc vs Lynn and Bad Luck Lincoln weekly until one of them is over. Also I want to say thanks to my beta Quadzilla, Thanks you Bro**


	10. Chapter 10

The night fell over Royalwood as Lincoln rested on his bed, today had been an exciting day to say the least. After the meeting was over, he rushed back to his home just in time as the street's lights turned on. A quick shower and he was ready to sleep, but a loud growl from his stomach reminded him that he had yet to eat. He made a quick trip to the kitchen when the sound of the door got his attention.

It was Lana, covered in mud from head to toe, she tiptoed her way through the living room as she tried to sneak into her room. That was until Lincoln cleared his throat.

"H-Hey, Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Lana began sweating as her big brother simply stared at her.

"A better question is: Where were you? Your streetlights deadline passed hours ago." Lincoln said with a raised eyebrow. Lana started stuttering before she finally spit a response.

"U-Umm,I was- I mean- I was…. Playing outside! Yeah that's it, I was playing with Hops outside and forgot about the deadline." Lana said with a big smile in her face, then she gave the biggest puppy's eyes she could. "Please Lincoln, don't tell Mom and Dad, pleaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Tell Mom and Dad what?" Lincoln and Lana paled as they heard a sweet sickening voice behind them. It was The Gossip Queen, The princess of the Loud Family, The Queen of Tattles herself, Lola Loud and she walked just in time to gather some sweet blackmail on her twin sister.

"Nothing!" Lana quickly yelled, too quickly for Lola's taste as she observed the state of her sister. Her eyes widened in realization a malevolent smile formed on her face as Lana paled even more.

"You missed your curfew!" Lola sang with glee. "Mom and Dad are going to be so mad! I bet they would ground you for a month!" Lana's eyes watered as she knew it was the end, unless….

"No I didn't!" Lana's quickly lied as her sister eyes narrowed at her. "I was playing in the backyard with Lincoln all day!" She added seeing her sister's eyes of incredulity.

Lola's eyes were now on Lincoln who started sweating.

"Is that true Lincoln? And don't you dare to lie to me." Lola asked threateningly, Lincoln swore that a wall of fire erupted behind of her. He made the mistake of looking at Lana who was now sporting an even bigger puppy's eyes.

Lincoln was torned. Either lie to Lola and risk her wrath or give up Lana to save himself. Lola's wrath or Lana's sadness, the answer was obvious for him.

"Yes Lola, I was playing in the backyard with Lana." Lincoln said, Lola's eyes narrowed at him before she turned around and left for the stairs.

"Fine, but if I find that you lied to me…." Lola let her threat hang on as she finally left.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief before he was tackled by his little sister.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lana kept saying as she hugged her older brother unintentionally dirtying him. Lincoln let a small sigh before he picked her up and hugged her back.

"Now, how about we take a bubble bath together and watch some cartoons later?" Lana nodded as she and her brother walked upstairs. She may not had found her friend today, but at least she still had her awesome big brother.

* _Later at the Loud House_ *

Lynn was tired. There were no other words to describe it. Her team meeting had took longer than what she expected, thanks god Margo's mom was able to give her a ride back home. Still, it was a productive meeting; They managed to create some new strategies perfect the old ones and even talk about hiring someone to be their mascot. She was planning on asking Lincoln to do it. It would be free AND Lincoln would finally meet her team. It would be a win/win situation for all!

Speaking of Lincoln; She wanted to ask him about his new team, he seemed so excited about finding some kids to play. Maybe after the tournament ends she could arrange a friendly match between her team and his to teach them the ropes of the game.

As she entered the house, it didn't took long for Lynn to find her brother. He and Lana were both sleeping on the couch with the T.V still on. She noticed that Lana was cuddling with Lincoln and Lynn discovered when she tried to pull them apart that the little one had a firm grip on him. The harder she pulled the stronger Lana would snuggle her brother, it kind of reminded her of when Lincoln and she were younger. It didn't took long for Lincoln to be woken by the movement.

*Yawn* "Oh Hi Lynn" a very sleepy Lincoln said.

"Hi bro, man you look tired! Rough day?" Lynn asked

"You could say that." Lincoln said, choosing not to tell her about his little kidnapping incident, to avoid another overprotective reaction from his sisters.

"Why don't you go to bed, I will take care of her." Lincoln could only nod to his sister proposal as he somehow, with the help of Lynn, got out of Lana's death grip.

As Lynn watched her brother go upstairs to his room, she remembered the questions she was about ask him. "Oh well, I can always ask him next time." With that said she took Lana to her room before finally going to sleep on her own bed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys, Mike here with a new update. I know that I told that maybe I would not update this story during this week, but I started writing the beginning of this chapter and decided to finish it. As usual, thanks to Quadzilla for being my Beta. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln opened his eyes as another day started to him. Ever since his first meeting with the wolves, Lincoln's life could be summarize by the following routine: Wake up, go to school, go to practice, return home before the streetlight curfew, do homework, sleep, repeat. "Yeash, Alpha wasn't kidding when he said it would be hard", he was exhausted. Thank God that today was saturday, meaning Lincoln didn't need to go to school, only to practice.

"Morning" Lincoln said as he approach the table. His mom was already making breakfast for her kids, almost all of his family was at the table only his father and his sister Lynn were missing. He quickly sitted as his mom served him breakfast.

"Lincoln, do you want to play outside today?" Lana asked him, her mission to find her new friend had yet to succeed, but Lincoln always did his best to cheer her up,or at least he used to. Now he always arrived home too tired and goes straight to sleep. It wasn't fair! She wanted to spend time with her big bro!

"Sorry Lana, but me and the guys are going to practice football at the park." Lincoln's answer made Lana puff her cheeks in annoyance, he was starting to sound like Lynn. All team and no play will make Lincoln a dull boy. She hoped that she could find her new friend soon or less she would die of boredom.

Lana wasn't the only one that noticed Lincoln's strange behavior, Luna was silently staring at her little bro. She had noticed how Lincoln seemed to become more distant during the week. He now always arrived the house too tired to do anything but sleep, and barely spent any time with his sisters. Two days ago she invited him to a Mic Swagger concert yet he said no. It was the same with Leni's offer to go to the mall, Lola's tea party (She made him go anyway, but he fell asleep halfway through, had to call Lori to pick him up and take him to bed.), and to participate in one Lisa's experiments (But to be fair, she would have probably said no to that one too). In fact the one sister he spent the most time with was Lana, and yet he already started saying no to her.

"Bye mom." Luna narrowed her eyes as she watched her brother leave the house. She will have to speak with her sisters about this.

* _With Lynn_ *

Lynn open her eyes. The alarm marked the ten o'clock of the morning, damn she missed breakfast. Today was her day off, no team meeting, no practice, nothing. She was free to do whatever she wanted, maybe she could catch up with her sisters or talk to Lincoln about the mascot position, she had not been able to speak with him lately, in fact she almost hadn't see him this past week.

Shoving the thought of her brother weird behavior to the back of her mind, Lynn went downstairs in search of food, if she was lucky she may find something still eatable in the fridge.

As she went down she saw a small figure carrying a backpack approaching the door. The small red cap above her head instantly gave away her identity.

"Where are you going?" Lynn asked surprising Lana, who quickly turned around, a nervous smile adorned her face.

"I am going to the … Umm…. the park! Yeah, the park! It was supposed to be Lincoln and me, but turns out he had something better to do" Lana quickly changed subject, but couldn't control the bitterness of her voice as she said the last part.

"Umm, okay?" Something seemed a little off with Lana, but Lynn let it slide. "Have fun, but be back before the streetlights turn on, or Mom and Dad are going to be..."

Lynn didn't managed to finish her sentence before Lana opened the door and left.

"..pissed of." Lynn finished talking to the sound of the door slamming close. She took a fruit from the kitchen and started eating it before a small piece of paper fell through the air vent directly above her.

"Sister meeting. Twin's Room. 6:00 pm. Don't be late!" The paper said.

"Couldn't you tell me the normal way?" She asked while looking up, trust Lucy to use the vents to give a message instead of doing it like a normal person.

Taking in a deep breath, Lynn went to the couch and turned on the T.V. Today was her free day and she would relax while she had the chance.

* _Meanwhile back with Lincoln_ *

While one his sisters was relaxing and another one was exploring the woods, Lincoln was having a different kind of day. As usual he arrived a couple of minutes early to the Wolf's Den , said Hi to some of the boys that had already arrived and talked while waiting for Alpha to give the morning announcements.

"...So thanks to that little incident involving Howler and a bag of nuts, we were forced to celebrate The Full Moon Party every new moon instead." Connor told the story with a laugh.

"Really? Did he.." Lincoln couldn't finish as he bursted in laughter.

"Yeah, he has a court order that states that as long as he is in Royal Wood he must stay at least 10 meters away from the nearest Llama." Connor finished the story as a new voice joined the conversation.

"Ahh, The Full Moon Llama incident?" Alpha asked with a grin, announcing his entrance. "I will never forget the look on my father's face when we dig him out of that pile of sausages. Is every one here? I want to start practice early."

"Yeah everyone is here." Connor replied.

"Good, Howler could you please?" Alpha said as Howler took a deep breath before releasing one of his trademark howls.

"Auuuuuuugh! Augh! Auugh! Auuuuuuugh!"

Howler's howl had become the team meeting call, it signaled the pack that its leader was about to speak, all the eyes were focused on Alpha who remained in silence.

"Wait for it… in 3..2...1.. And..."

"Auuuuuuuuuugh! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!"

Just as Howler predicted the wolf pack from the forest returned the howl with one of their own. It was a little awkward at first when they realized that a pack of actual wolves had settled in the forest near their practice zone, tensions were high between the two packs before they grew used to each other presence. It was mostly thanks to Howler that peace was found between them. He could somehow communicate with the wolves with his howl.

Lincoln wasn't even surprised honestly. He knew Lana had her way around animals, so why couldn't Howler have the same thing with wolves. There would be no problem as long as they didn't go too deep into the forest. Plus Alpha was using them as extra security. According to him, if some kid wanted to spy on the wolves he would first had to deal with some literal ones.

"Pack," Alpha started "As usual, this are today's announcements: First: we still need to pick a song for our entrance for the tournament, so if you have any suggestions please write it on a paper and give it to me. Speaking of entrance, that leads me to point number 2: Howler for the last time, we will not ride the forest wolves into the field as entrance, they will make a huge mess and shit all over the field like those horses last year."

"Awwww! But I already got my saddle," Howler whined as he showed a small saddle that would definitely fit a wolf.

"Don't care, Final announcement though is more of a reminder that the tournaments is close by so we need to keep training hard if we want to win. That would be all for now boys, time to practice." Alpha finished.

Lincoln nodded as he headed to the field with his friends. He was having such a good time!

* _With Lana_ *

Lana was deep into the forest looking for her new friend. Today was the day she would finally meet her friend, she knew it! She came prepared this time unlike the other days, her bag was filled with toys and food for her and her new friend. She had never been this deep into the forest before, but she wasn't afraid of getting lost thanks to Lisa's G.P.S she had borrowed.

Little did the little girl in a red cap knew, that the food on her backpack had attracted another kind of attention. The wolf pack of the forest had smelled the food and they were getting ready for the hunt.

A series of howls made Lana stop in her tracks, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." She thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Run, Lana, Run! Hey guys, Mike here with a new chapter of Linc vs Lynn, as always I want to say thanks to my beta Quadzilla and to thank you guys for following and reviewing, Fanfic has been glitching a little this past few days and I couldn't read some of the reviews. Now is mostly fixed, or at least I hope so. So once again, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

A ball flew through the air like an arrow courses the sky, in few seconds the projectile had already covered more than half of the field where the team were practising. Lincoln followed the ball with his eyes for a moment before he started running after it. Not even a minute had passed since the ball left Alphas hand before it was catched by Lincoln and delivered to the edge of the field. To catch the ball and run to the scoring zone while avoiding the opponent's players, that was his job and he was more than good at it.. He got the catching skills thanks to Lynn and all the times he was forced to help her practise, and running ones? Well he had to thank the fact that he lived in a house with 10 sisters and only one bathroom, for those.

He was about to throw back the ball to Alpha when a series of loud howls stopped him dead in his tracks. Howler who was near him also stopped. A rare serious look in his face.

"That was hunting howl," Howler muttered. "It seems like the forest pack found something big to eat tonight."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A girly scream made the entire team freeze, all of them fearing the worst.

"Or someone..." Howler said, confirming what everybody already knew. Panic erupted among the team as no one knew what to do. Some wanted to call the police or animal control others wanted to look for it themselves. The yells and shouts were more than enough for Alpha, who quickly regained control of the situation.

"Everybody shut up!" He roared as everyone effectively shutted up.

"Howler, how far are they?" Alpha asked in a cold calculative voice.

Everyone remained silent as Howler listened to another howl.

"They are close, they want to catch their prey before she enters what they deemed our territory." Another howl. "She is getting closer, if we hurry we can get her before them."

"Good," Alpha said. "Okay everyone, time is scarce so I need every single one of you to listen closely. I want all of you to put your equipment as fast as you can; Helmets, protective gears, the bigger you look the better. Also bring stuff you can make a lot of noise with. We will meet at the forest entry in Five, go, go, go!"

All the team ran to follow Alpha's orders, all of them hoping to reach the girl in time.

* _With Lynn and the sisters_ *

Lynn arrived to the twin's room for the sibling meeting. She opened the door to see that all her siblings were already inside, well all except for Lana and Lincoln who were still outside. Surprisingly it was Luna the one who called it and was leading the meeting as opposed to Lori who usually handled that stuff.

"Okay dudes, now that we got a full house, we ca-", "Luna!" interrupted Lori.

"Lincoln,Lucy and Lana are literally missing."

"I'm here" said Lucy scaring everyone in the room ...again.

"Don't worry about Lana, she is playing at the park, I am sure she's fine."

* _With Lana_ *

"This isn't fine". Lana whispered under her breath, She was scared for her life, all she wanted was to make a new friend, now she was lost in the forest with some scary animals chasing her. She wanted to go home!

"Auuuuuuugh! Auuuuugh!"

Some howls could be heard at the distance reminding Lana of her pursuers, with nothing left to do (, she) but to run.

* _Back with the sisters_ *

"And Linky is the reason I've called this meeting. We need to talk about the weird behavior of our lil' bro." Luna said as she pointed to a crude drawing of Lincoln Lily made at Lisa's blackboard,

"Acshtually he'sh an older shibling for the four ninthsh of the current congregatshion," Lisa pointed out.

"Yeah ok", Luna said while rolling her eyes a bit, "It is safe to say that all of you have noticed that something is off about our *hmm* bro, right?"

All the sisters seemed to agree on that, except Lynn who honestly hadn't seen anything wrong with her brother the past few days. Sure, he had been a little distant lately but she understood why. She knew, more than her sisters at least, what it meant to be part of the team and the level of compromise that it requires. She was happy her little bro was taking seriously this whole team thing, maybe she could help him when the tournament is over.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with Lincoln" Lynn finally voiced her opinion,

"Of Course you would said that" Lola snipped back.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Lynn yelled.

"Hey, chill out!" Luna said breaking the argument between her two sisters. "Look, I'm worried, we all know that ever since Lincoln meet those boys at the park he started to become distant to all of us, or tell me when was the last time our bro spent time with any of you?"

All of the sisters thought about it for a moment, all their eyes widened when they realized that none of them had spent any time with Lincoln during the last week.

"Now that I think about it, our male shibling unit hash been dishplaying resherved behavioral patternsh lately." said Lisa.

"He like, said no to a trip to the mall." Said a sad Leni, tears threatening to fell from her eyes.

"He didn't want to come to my tea party, and he fell asleep in the middle of it after I made him go." said a pissed off Lola.

"He missed my new stand-up routine, it was really MISSheartening hahaha! Get it?" Luan said

"Poo Poo" Lily added.

One by one all of the sisters started complaining about the lack of attention from their only brother, all except one. Lynn was pissed off, she had an idea of what was happening and she was going to stop it.

"Stop!" She yelled, effectively silencing everyone in the room. " I know what's happening here. You aren't worried about Lincoln, you're just jealous 'cause he isn't playing with you no more!" She accused. " You're all mad that he doesn't have time to help you with all your dumb stuff."

"Like you're to one to talk!" Snapped back Lola. "You force him to help you practice for months!"

"Hey! He was happy to help me, and thanks to that he got into a team. He's happy!"

"You're only saying that because he's doing things you like!" Accused Lola. "I bet that if Lincoln had joined a band or something like that, you would be the one calling this meeting, you jockhead!"

"Come 'ere and say that to my face!" Lynn launched herself over to Lola, but was restrained by some of her sisters.

Luna could only sigh, the meeting was a complete failure. She just hopped her little brother was having a good time.

* _Back with Lincoln_ *

Lincoln was far from having a good time, he was in full protective gear, a metal rod he found was held tightly in his hand, running through the forest with the rest of the pack. All of them remained close to each other as Howler guided them through the forest, in search for the girl.

They reached a small clearing when the sound of something behind a bush made them stop in their tracks. They all eyed Alpha in wait for an order. He simply stared at the bush waiting for the beasts to come forward.

The team was surprised and relieved that instead of a wolf, a little girl came out of the bush. She had a small backpack with her, the boys could smell the food that was inside from the other side of the clearance, but much to Lincoln's horror she was wearing a red cap, one that Lincoln could recognize anywhere.

"Lana!" Lincoln yelled as he broke formation, the other boys tried to hold him down but he was too fast for them. In a blink of an eye he had already ran through the clearance and picked the small child in his arms.

Lana cried as she hugged her older brother, she had an iron grip on him that not even Lynn would have been able to break them apart.

"There, There, don't cry, there's nothing to be afraid of, your big brother will protect you." Lincoln said trying to calm Lana just as he used to calm Lily when she cried, she just hugged him harder not letting him go as he started walking back to his team.

He didn't manage to walk half of the clearance when the sound of something coming out of the bushes made him curse under his breath. He didn't need to see the faces of his teammates to know that the actual wolves had already caught up with them.

Remembering what he saw once on T.V, Lincoln slowly turned around, careful not to expose his back to the animals. He held Lana in a defensive position, ready to protect her if anything happened.

"Team, defensive formation!" Alpha said as they all stood firm in a line and locked arms, the biggest boys shifting their weight lifting the shorter to the same height. Suddenly the whole team looked like a wall as high as the tallest member, all of them flashing the bone-white ornamental fangs on their face masks.

When Alpha puffed his chest they all followed suit and as one, they all growled. Making the wolves on the other side back up a little. Where a normal person would see a bunch of kids joined together by their arms, to the wolf's eyes they saw multiples beasts of their kind. The smallest of them was still bigger than their biggest pack member. Their long and white fangs were bared threateningly towards them and their growls echoed through the field.

"Lincoln I want you to listen to me closely and do everything I tell you, clear?"

"Yes!" Lincoln said while never taking his eyes off from the forest pack in front of him.

"Good, the most important thing you need to do is: Do not move backwards, do not falter. They see that as a sign of weakness and they will devour you for it. Stay strong and look them straight into their eyes and show them that you will not be moved, that you aren't intimidated, and that you will fight back if it comes to it. Growl and make loud noises but remember that no matter what, we are here and we got your back." Alpha order as the rest of them nodded.

Alpha's words brought a sense of calmness that Lincoln desperately needed. A small peek to the still crying Lana in his arm gave him the strength he needed for the upcoming fight. With a growl that would have made even his own parents fear him. Lincoln smashed the rod into a nearby rock, causing a loud noise that could be heard across the entire forest.

The noise was the cue for the team to slowly advance toward Lincoln. Each one of them growling and making loud noises. It didn't take long for the alpha of the forest pack to understand the situation that he and his packmates had stumbled. Their prey had turned out to be a cub of the neighbor pack that lived near the field. Probably sneaked out when its mother wasn't looking. Now the entire field pack was here, ready to protect their young, he could see the rest of the pack had already joined the cub's father who stood protectively in front of it.

The team had finally joined Lincoln when one of the wolves raised his head and let out a small howl. The wolves around him started to turn back and leave, he followed shortly after, but not before giving one last look straight at Lincoln who stared right back.

Once they were gone, the team let out a collective sigh of relief. Silence fell soon after, only interrupted by the occasional sobbing from Lana, who was immediately comforted by Lincoln. They all started heading back to their own wolf lair, never noticing a pair of big yellow eyes, bigger than anything they had seen before, silently staring at them from the distance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, now Lana is safe. Hey guys Mike here, this update was a little later than usual but I had a busy week, so I didn't had a lot of time to write. As usual thanks to my beta reader Quadzilla and to all of you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Luna sighted. The sisters' meeting ended up been a total bust. The small amount of order that she had managed to achieve during the meeting was quickly lost the moment Lynn escaped her sister's grasp and chased after Lola. She had tried to calm them down, but Lola had run away fearing for her life.

"I am too beautiful to die!" She yelled from Lynn & Lucy's room where she had locked herself in as Lynn pounded the door trying to bring it down. After a few moments a growl of frustration was heard before Lynn angrily stomped downstairs. The sound of the front door being slam shut, indicate that Lynn had stormed off to god knows where. The other sisters took this as a sign to return to their own rooms and left one by one until only Luna and Luan were left in the room

Seeing no point of continuing with only 2 sisters remaining Luna was about to call of the meeting when she was interrupted by the sound of a door opening followed by a loud thump as if a body had just hit the floor. The noise was followed by the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs before finally stopping outside the twin's room.

The door opened to reveal a small girl that surprisingly wasn't covered in mud and dirt. Her blonde hair wasn't dirty as usual, in fact it shined like a star and could easily make any of her sister's jealous. She had some small band aids on her arms and a big wide smile on her face.

"Guys! Guys! You will never believe what happened to me today!" Lana said while jumping around.

"Wow! Chillax dudette , take a deep breath and then talk." Luna said "By the way, what was that noise down stairs lil' sis? It sounded like something hit the floor".

"Yeah. it sounded like someone was DROPping around! hahaha! Get it?" Luan said earning a groan from her sisters

"Oh, that was Lincoln, he fell asleep in the couch" Lana said "But more of that later, you guys need to hear this."

"Okay sis, tell us your tale" said Luna

"Yeah, we are all ears!" said Luan as she took out a fake plastic ear from her pocket. "Hahaha! Get it?"

"Well it all started when a couple days ago when I was watching T.V…" Lana said beginning her tale. Meanwhile, in a nearby house, Lynn was having a different kind of conversation.

* _With Lynn_ *

"I can't believe them! Who do they think they are?!" yelled Lynn as she threw away another pillow towards her friend.

"Sorry about that Polly, and thanks by the way for letting me stay for the night." Lynn said as she picked another pillow and threw it out in anger.

"No problem boss, so what happened this time?" Polly asked.

"My sister's went bollocks after Lincoln joined a team and stopped spending time with them. I swear sometimes they can be so selfish!"

"Wait, Lincoln joined a team? Is he going to participate in the tournament?!" Polly asked with wide eyes. Siblings playing for differents teams never ended well for anybody involved. Add the fact that it was the Loud Family that they were talking about and that creates a recipe for disaster.

"What? No way! They are just a bunch of kids that Lincoln met at the park. Plus he knows better than to mess with me in a tournament." said Lynn.

"Whatever you say boss" replied Polly "I know you gutted him for details, not everyday you see another Loud getting into sports" this last comment made Lynn fell silent for a moment until Polly interjected "By the way Jenny called, her mom found out that the runner ups from last year entered the tournament." she said with worry.

"Those losers? Why worry? We will crush them like we did last year!" Lynn said with confidence, never noticing how Polly's smile faltered when she mentioned last year match.

"Are you sure about that? We didn't exactly won by a landslide last time, plus Jenny's mom said that they got some new players this time around. They seemed to have brought their A-game this year."

"Relax Polly! No way those dorks will ever beat us. I tell you by the end of this month The Red Lynxes will be champions once again!" Lynn assured "Besides, do you think they can win with such stupid name as…."

* _Back at the Loud House_ *

"WOLVES!" yelled Luna almost waking up Lincoln, whose head was now resting on her lap.

"Now isn't that WOLFderful tale, hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked in disbelief.

"You can ask Lincoln, is all true I swear!" Lana said while crossing her heart.

Halfway through the story Luna had opted to go downstairs to check Lincoln. She found him sleeping on the couch just as Lana had told her. What Lana didn't tell her was the fact that his arms and legs were covered in small scratches and that small parts of his clothes were torn. But even in his state she did not have the heart to wake him up, so she decided to carry him to her room where Lana and Luan had moved after Lola kicked them out of her's.

"Now shush! You're gonna wake him up!" said Lana pointing at Lincoln.

"Don't shush us!" said Luna, in a whisper putting her hands on Lana's shoulders; a look of horror was adorning her face. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that whole wolf business was?! How did you even escape?!" she asked shaking up Lana.

"Li-Lincoln saved m-me! and h-his frie-eee-ends hel-helped I g-guess!" said Lana between shakes.

"You met Lincoln's new friends?" Luna asked curiously as she stopped shaking Lana for answers.

The shaking returned when a more important question popped into her mind. "Why were they in the forest on the first place?!"

"I don't know, probably doing whatever boys his age usually do in the forest." Lana snapped back.

The fact that the look of horror in Luna only grew bigger told Lana that she probably shouldn't had say that.

"...I think I should go to sleep now." said a very dizzy Lana not wanting to be shaken anymore. She stood up and slowly tried to walk back to her room almost falling a couple times.

Hearing the sound of the door closing left Luna alone with her thoughts. She didn't like those kids Lincoln was hanging with, not one bit. God knows what they were doing in that forest alone or what will they do tomorrow. Don't get her wrong she was glad that Lincoln had made new friends but she was just worried they could be a bad influence to her precious lil' bro. She slowly started to brush his hair with her hand while she pondered what to do.

On one hand she couldn't simply tell Lincoln to stop hanging with those kids and if she told her parents there was a high chance that they wouldn't believe her, but even if they did, not only would Lincoln be mad at her but the rest of her siblings would be pissed of for being a snitch. But on the other hand she couldn't do nothing and let her brother get hurt.

She took a deep breath and took a look to the sleeping Lincoln. The innocent look on her brother's face told her what she needed to do. It was time she had a one on one chat with those kids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys Mike here, sorry for updating this late, but some relatives from out of the country are staying at my house, messing my writing schedule. Plus I will leave for a trip this Sunday so I wont be able to update next week. So that's a heads ups. As usual thanks to my beta tester Quads and to all of you who follow and review, hope you enjoy the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a normal day at the wolf's lair. Alpha was planing, Beta was slacking, Howler was playing in the mud while Mr. Wolf scoffed at him. The rest of the team were practicing their moves.

"Lincoln catch!"

As usual during this time of the day a ball could be seen soaring through the sky above the field and as usual one could see a white haired boy chasing after it. It didn't take long for the eleven year old to catch it. As quick as he caught it he started running to the scoring zone. His sight was blocked by a wall of boys trying to block his way, but one of them stood among the rest. It was known in the field The Powerwolf, reaching almost 7 feet tall at the young age of 14, when you couple it with his wide body he inherited from his dad side of the family it made Ronald Maine the worst nightmare to any members of the opposing team. His imposing physique alone made him look like a menacing mountain that rides free from his earthly shackles, but what truly killed his prey wasn't his menacing look nor his skill at the game but that sharp killing intent that shined through his eyes every time he steps on the field. That was the sole reason Alpha had drafted him to the team on the first place. He also likes watching Princess Pony with his little sister on his free time, but don't mention that to his face unless you want your own face to get punched … hard.

Anyway, that intent in his eyes now was focused directly on Lincoln, normally that would be a bad thing for him, but unfortunately for the young giant Lincoln had spent years crashing through crowded halls and dodging his sisters like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time, giving him enough experience to maneuver around the team's titan and reach the scoring zone. His teammates gave a cheer for him. Yes, it looked like a normal day on the lair, all except for one small addition...

"That was amazing, Lincoln!" a small blond haired child wearing a red cap yelled.

Ever since the incident with the actual wolves Lana had started tagging along with Lincoln everytime he went training. It was a little difficult to convince the team at first to allow her to enter but soon Lana became the team's unofficial mascot. The team liked her so much that Alpha had no choice but to give her a team shirt with the word " _Lil'_ _Cub_ " written in silver letters above the number 10¹/₂ in the same color that contrasted with the deep blue color of the shirt. She and Howler had established a friendly rivalry between them, much to Mr. Wolf dismay. Those two were always competing about something from who could build the biggest mud castle to who could make the best animal imitation there were no shortage of activities (usually involving mud) that does two could compete over.

Lincoln went to hug her sister, lifting her in the air as she laughed. It was funny how her clothes were dirtier than his even after the roughest sessions. As the sun started getting down the boys were getting ready to go back home when a loud whistle gather their attention. It was Alpha, he had a whistle in his hand and a phone on the other.

"Listen guys, I have a couple announcement before you leave, so heads up; First: To whoever is putting silver powder in Howler's clothes, Stop!. Now." Alpha said as Lincoln noticed Beta giving a small wink toward the elder of the O'Malley twins who let out a small chuckle. "Yes I know it's extremely hilarious to watch Howler revolt in the ground trying to scratch almost all parts of his body,"

"It's like there are ants all over me!" Howler yelled while revolting in the ground trying to scratch that phantom itch.

"Don't interrupt me, Howler!" said Alpha while Mr. Wolf laugh at his nemesis misfortune.

"But with the tournament just around the corner we need everyone in the team to be at their peak form and we can't have that if half of the team is busy laughing at their teammates allergies rather than training." Alpha said as MoonMoon passed Howler his medicine. "Speaking of the tournament that brings me to point numero dos: I've schedule a friendly match against The Sensational Ravens in two days, so clear up your agendas, specially you Lincoln. This game will be your debut and it's time to show the world our newest member."

The boys turned around to cheer upon Lincoln, who blushed a little bit at the unexpected attention. Alpha was right though, it would be the first time he would play against someone outside the team or his family. He wanted to give his best for this game, one thing his elder sisters and Lola had thought him was that first impressions mattered. He wasn't sure if this was what they were talking about, but it still applied he thought.

The night started to grow deeper as the boys said goodbye to each other and headed back to their houses. Lincoln was walking back home with Lana holding his hand, it didn't took long to finally reach the Loud house. He opened the door and was surprised by the utter silence that filled the house, his sisters were probably out again. Lincoln let out a sigh of relieve. He had noticed that there was a certain tension around the house the last couple days, like if a cold war had been declared among the sisters, Lynn and Luna specifically. He had tried to ask about it, but every time he got close enough most of his sisters would simply smile and tell him it was nothing, well all of them except Lana who was just as clueless as he was.

He closed the door behind him as Lana headed upstairs to her room. He followed suit, his energy tank was already hitting rock bottom after the extensive training regime Alpha had given to him to put him on peak physical regime; He sometimes wondered who was a biggest slave driver him or Lynn?

He was ready to crash down once he opened the door of his room when he was greeted by an unexpected sight. His sister Luna was sitting in his bed, her trusty guitar in her hand as she played a little tune Lincoln couldn't recognise. She lifted her head giving Lincoln a small sweet smile.

"Finally home lil' bro?" Something in Luna's tone seemed off to Lincoln , you don't live in a house with ten sisters without picking the habit of telling that someone wasn't happy with you.

"Good, now would you mind explaining this to me lil bro?" Luna said as she opened her phone to revealed a picture. Lincoln's eyes widened up when he saw the content off the photo. It was a little bit blurry, obviously taken from a phone, but it was clear enough for him to see why her sister was pissed off. It was a picture of him, Howler and Rojas been chased around by a couple of older teenagers. The three of them were wearing their uniforms except Howler, who for some reason that only the three of them knew, had lost his shirt and shoes. Panic was shown clearly on their faces, a big red lipstick mark could be seen in Rojas cheek dangerously close to his lips. To add to the level of randomness of the picture, Lincoln was holding a small piglet in his hand while Rojas had an acoustic guitar on his hand and a mexican hat over his head. Howler on the other hand had a rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle and a familiar white stuffed rabbit on his hands.

"...So Lincoln... Start talking." Luna ordered with a tense smile as Lincoln gulped down hard.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys Mike here, sorry about the short chapter but I am still traveling and the Wifi isn't the best at the hotel I am staying. Next story to be updated will be Bad Luck Lincoln next week, after that I think I will return to my 2 stories per week schedule. As usual thanks to my beta Prof. Quad, and to all of you for following and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

An awkward silence fell over the two siblings as Lincoln struggle for an answer. He opened and closed his mouth but the words refused to come out under the stern gaze of her rockaholic sister.

"H-how did you get that photo?" Lincoln squeaked out.

"Tabby was in the park with her parents. When she saw you and your ...friends, running around. Took a photo and sent it to me. You got lucky I was alone when I got this bro. Can you imagine what would had happened if Lola saw this baby? Two words: Not cool"

Lincoln noticed the hint of venom Luna used in the word "friends", but didn't ask. Instead his skin turned down as white as his hair imagining all the things Lola would make him do if she ever find that picture.

"Time to come clean little bro" Luna said, her tone getting more ominous by the second.

Lincoln let out a sigh, knowing he actually didn't had a choice.

"Well, it all started..."

* _Flashback_ *

 _It all started a couple of days ago. Practice had ended earlier than usual and I was about to head back home when all this mess started…_

The boys were currently changing out of their uniforms in the lockers. Most of them had already finished when the door was slam open making some of the kids scream and attempt to cover their naked bodies. It was Rojas [ _Raw-has_ ], he was covered in sweat with a panicked look on his face.

"Where's Howler?!" he yelled. The team quickly pointed at the back of the room, were a still uniformed Howler and Lincoln were talking.

In a blink of an eye Rojas rushed through the room, stopping mere inches in front of Howler before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Howler, Codigo Verde! Can I count on you, ~amigo mio~?!" Rojas said while shaking Howler, who managed to nod between shakes. Rojas turned to Lincoln.

"And you ~'mijo~, can you play an instrument?" He asked

"Well, my sister taug-"

"Good enough! you are coming too!" Rojas said before dragging the two boys out of the locker.

*Present*

" _.go. . ?" Luna asked_

" _~Codigo Verde~, it means Code green in Spanish. As for what it stand for..."_

*Flashback*

"Okay, first: What is ~Codigo Verde~? Second, How did you get a costume my size? And last but not least: How the hell did you got me inside of one without me noticing it?!" Lincoln yelled the last part. They were all gather inside a white van that was moving to an unknown destination. All three of them were now dressed in full mariachi costume, each carrying a different instrument.

"I have my ways" Rojas replied.

"By the way, ~Codigo Verde~ it's Spanish for Surprise Mariachi Party!." Piped in Howler. Rojas chuckled.

"Not really, ~ _Amanecer Mariachi_ ~ is a little side job I have to help my brother pay the rent. ~Codigo Verde~ stands for " _Guy trying to get back with his ex_ " which I personally never recommend, but those guys make about the 70% of my clientele, and they pay me handsomely to sing to beautiful single ladies, so who I am to judge. Unfortunately the guys I usually work with were caught by ~la migra~ so I need you guys to help me cover for them."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until you get the right crew?" asked Lincoln

"Can't, this guy paid me a lot of cash in advance, my brother was 5 months behind on rent so I had no choice but to take it. "

* _Present_ *

" _His brother is Ramon Rojas, right?" Luna asked_

" _Yeah, ...wait!" Lincoln interrupted. "How did you know that?"_

" _Well..."_

*Flashback*

"That is Henry Talbot, age 13, but his friends call him Howler. His parents are Thomas Talbot and Martha Talbot, his great grandfather was Sir John Talbot or something like that, his father was a little tipsy that day and wouldn't shut up about his family lineage. The other kid is Fernando Rojas, age 14. He lives with his older brother Ramon Rojas while his parents are back in Mexico." An assured Luan said as she stared at the photo Luna had just showed her.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, a little unnerved by how her sisters went in all full business mode.

"100 percent. Trust me, when you spend almost an entire day trying to entertain a kid, you remember his face. Especially if they're as troublesome as those two where"

"Really?" asked Luna, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, Fernando wouldn't stop flirting with me and Giggles during my whole act, almost ruined it a couple times trying to score some brownie points. And the less I talk about Howler the better." Luan stated with a cold voice. "All I will say is that at one point I was tempted to call Animal Control. That kid was a real PAWful hahaha! Get it? Oh right, sorry inside joke."

"...Okay? Thanks sis, I need to go." Luna quickly said making her way out of the room with haste.

"Wait!" Luan said making Luna stop in her tracks. "Could you please send me that pic?"

"Why do you want it for?"

"Oh you know me, always looking for new material."

"I don't know..."

"Send it to me and I will give you a free pass on the next April's Fool."

 _Click!_

Never before have a picture ever been sent so fast, leaving a satisfied Luan and a shame filled Luna.

* _Present_ *

"...You could say that I've my sources" Luna smugly remarked .

"...Anyway, back to the story..." her little brother replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, let me guess what happened next. You guys flunked out and the dude wanted his money back, right? That's why he was chasing you." Luna stated as a matter-of-fact

"Not really, turns out Howler is really good playing the trumpet and Rojas has a magnificent voice for his age. Plus those guitar lessons you gave me a while ago made sure that I could play a passable tune." replied Lincoln.

* _Flashback_ *

"~. _..como el candoooor de una roooosaaa!~_ " Finished singing Rojas in his mariachi getup. The guy who hired him was right next to him holding a bouquet of roses in hands as the girl stared down at him with cold eyes. The girl, who shared Rojas skin color and probably nationality, then turned to Rojas and told him something in perfect Spanish.

Rojas was quiet for a second, then he turned around and with the biggest smile he could muster he told his friends.

"Get ready boys! ~La señorita~ wants one last song!" He said as the guy let out a sigh of relief. "~ _Y dice así:~_ "

"~ _Rata inmunda, Animal rastrero!~"_ Rojas began singing once again, but what the boyfriend didn't knew was that that song wasn't exactly a 'let's make up' tune. "~ _Escoria de la vida, Adefesio mal hecho!~_ "

* _Present_ *

" _So this is the moment things went south?" asked Luna_

" _Not exactly, turns out the guy who hired us didn't speak Spanish, and couldn't understand anything Rojas was saying, not a smart move when you are trying to win back a girl you cheated on." Lincoln responded_

" _Ouch!"_

" _Yeah, things started to go south a little bit later when Howler and me were changing back to our uniforms."_

* _Flashback_ *

"I didn't knew you could play the trumpet Howler, you were really good!" said Lincoln.

"You too cub, you rocked that guitar! Who teach you to play like that?" asked Howler

"My sister, she is the rocker of the house and she likes to play a lot of instruments."

"Well, today was a pack o' fun (and wolves!)" Howler said before both boys laugh at the pun.

The door was slammed open by Rojas, he turned around and closed the door before jamming it with a nearby chair.

"Get your stuff, we need to go now!" He yelled grabbing all the stuff he could in his hand

"What happened?" asked Howler

"Well, the lady decided to make quite clear that she still hasn't forgiven our client for sleeping with her cousin by kicking him in the nuts and giving me this..." Rojas turned his face to reveal a big lipstick mark dangerously close to his lip.

"Needless to say, ~ _el pendejo~_ is pretty pissed off." He said as someone started banging at the door.

"Get out here you son of a bitch and face me like a man!" yelled the guy as he tried to bring the door down.

"And now we are trapped with an angry guy on the other side of the door. This is bad, very bad! I'm to handsome to die!" screamed Howler as Lincoln inspected the room in search of an exit.

"Guys, the window! We can use it to get out." Lincoln said. Howler quickly opened it and jump out, forgetting the fact that he was only in his uniforms shorts. Rojas quickly followed him managing to take some of their stuff, leaving Lincoln to pick up the rest and get out. Lincoln jumped out just as he heard the door brake.

"Got you now!" The three boys could heard the guy yell safely from the outside, but they knew that wouldn't last long.

"We need to get to the lair!" said Rojas.

"We can take a shortcut through the park! If we reach the forest the wolf pack will cover our retreat." suggested Howler.

"Good, Lincoln think of this as extra practice, if you manage to outrun this guy, then no one will be able touch you in the tournament." Lincoln nodded. "Cool, now how about running a bit faster? I think that guy just called some of his buddies!"

Lincoln and the boys started running toward the park as two more guys joined in the chase.

* _Present_ *

"So you escaped through the park, just in time for Tabby to take the picture. I gotta say bro, I'm impressed you managed to outrun three boys older than you." She hugged Lincoln only for him to winced at her touch.

"Thanks *ow*, but don't squeeze me there, one of them managed to hit me in the back with a rock." Lincoln said only to feel the glare of his sister.

"WHAT!?" She screamed

."Shush!" Lincoln said trying to calm her down, "Not so Loud, do you want to wake up the whole house!?"

This seemed to calm Luna down, but not enough, she was still mad so Lincoln tried to reassure her that he was fine.

"Look it's just a small bruise" He lifted his shirt to reveal a small bruise in his back. "Nothing worse than what Lynn gets anytime she plays."

Luna went completely quiet, her face showed nothing, not even the slightest hint of emotion. Lincoln tried to study her face in search of something that could tell him about her sister's thoughts, but she gave him non. Not even Lucy was this stoic.

"...Luna?" Lincoln managed say before he was caught in the tight embrace of his older sister.

"Too tight!" Lincoln tried to tell her as his face started to turned blue due to the lack of oxygen. Luna ignored him only hugging him harder.

A storm of emotions and ideas clashed inside of her. If everything her brother just told her was the truth, then she was right since the beginning: Those boys were trouble for Lincoln. He could have gotten seriously hurt for helping that boy, and God only knew what would happen to him if he kept tagging along with them in their "adventures". She wanted to tell him to stop, that he couldn't see those boys anymore, that they were a bad influence. But a small voice inside of her told her otherwise. That voice told her this was normal, this was just Lincoln growing up and making friends.

" _He isn't going to be a baby forever_ " she thought before finally noticing her brother's blue face.

"Ups! Sorry about that bro." She said quickly letting him go. Lincoln opened his mouth to get a big gulp of air into his lungs.

"No…* _cough, cough_ *… problem, sis." Lincoln manage to say between gulps.

"Linky, can you answer me this, please?" Luna said trying her best to give Lincoln the biggest puppy eyes she could, just like with her parents when she was young. "Those dudes you are hanging around, are they good boys?"

"Of course!" Lincoln said promptly. "I mean, they may have their faults, but they are definitely good people. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just me worrying over nothing." Luna said but Lincoln clearly saw that something was bothering her. Taking an educated guess he told her:

"The captain of my team organised a friendly match in a couple of days, you can come if you want to." Lincoln murmured so low Luna almost missed it.

"W-What?" She was taken by surprise by what his brother said.

"I-Is okay if you d-don't want to." stammered Lincoln "I thought it would be nice if some of my family other than Lana could see me play and meet my friends, but if you can't go th-.."

"No!" Luna interrupted him. "I will go. You just took me by surprise." She said trying to comfort her brother. "Would it bother you if I bring along the others?"

"No, not at all! in fact that would be great!" said Lincoln with a big smile before hugging Luna one last time.

" I guess is a little late, let's call it a night bro." Luna said before heading back to her room, leaving her brother alone in his room.

Once Luna was gone, Lincoln made sure the door was locked before taking out a small bundle of cloths from his backpack. It was a spare uniform shirt Alpha had gave Lincoln for him to use until he made his proper debut in the tournament. He hanged it from the door and stared at it.

He couldn't help but to imagine what the official shirt, his shirt, would look like. What number? What nickname? He imagine himself wearing proudly the uniform, the sound of the crowd cheering for him as he makes the winning move. Is this how Lynn felt every time she play? No wonder she love it!

Lincoln felt powerful, he felt part of something big. He let himself fall over his bed, his eyelids were getting heavy, he listened as the wolves of the forest sang to the moon. His eyes finally closed shut as one thought entered his mind. "I can't wait for the tournament to come, nothing can go wrong!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys, Mike here with a new chapter of Linc vs Lynn. This one took a little bit longer because I wanted to integrate some Spanish without damaging the flow of the reading, so let me know your thoughts about that in the reviews. Now if things go according to the schedule we have 1 (2 maximum) chapter(s) left before the tournament finally begins. As usual thanks to my beta Prof. Quad and to all of you who review and follow. Hope you enjoy the story and see you next week.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Everything that could go wrong that day went wrong,

Well not all, in fact it went pretty well for most of the day,

Right until the end that is, then things went to hell

Why did it had to go so wrong?

If only I'd known how bad things were going to get...

I would had never left the bed that morning."

0o0

The sound of the alarm woke Lincoln from his dream. His eyes opened wide in excitement, today was the day. His uniform was hanging on the door, it was clean and shiny. Lori and Leni had taken care of it the night before. He leapt out of his bed and ran to the bathroom filled with energy, unfortunately there was already a line. He took place right behind Lynn, who notice that something was different about her brother that morning.

"Big morning?" asked Lynn noticing how upbeat was her brother so early in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about the game." answered Lincoln.

"What game?" His sister asked him perplexed.

"My captain organised a game against one of his classmate's team. It's just a practice game, but it's the first time I will be playing so..." Lincoln was interrupted by Lynn as she grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Today is your debut?!" She squealed in excitement as she shook harder. "Why didn't you tell me? I could had prepare you for this! Oh man, I would have made those fools bite the dust!"

"Don't worry Lynn, "Lincoln reassured her. "I have been training for weeks with my team, plus I also learned a lot from you these past months, I will be fine…. I hope." He muttered the last part. "By the way, how come you didn't know? I asked Luna to tell you guys!"

Lynn eyes widened before she turned around to face Luna who was ahead of her in the line. The elder sister simply gave her a shrug before telling her: "That's what happens when you miss sisters' meetings." The door opened revealing Lori, who as usual was in her cell phone speaking to Bobby, without a word she left for her room allowing Luna to enter leaving both Lincoln and Lynn alone.

"So… when are you playing?" Lynn asked excited.

"Well the game will start around 4 p.m at the park, but the captain asked us to come early in order to iron out some details." Lincoln pointed out.

"Well, I have team meeting today... But I can always leave early, so you can definitely count with me to cheer you on!" Lynn beamed.

"Besides now that you're officially the second Loud that goes into sports, I think it's my duty as the older sister to pass you the words of wisdom that our father told me when I started playing, just as his father did with him and so on through generations ..."

"Really?" Asked Lincoln.

"I don't know? Honestly, I'm sure dad found them on the internet." commented Lynn with a shrug. "Still, good advice, so listen carefully: When facing an opponent in the field, hit first and hit fast. Make sure they're playing your game, never theirs."

"Wow, that is surprisingly useful." said Lincoln.

"I know right! Follow this words by heart and you will never lose." Said Lynn as bathroom door opened. Luna went out and Lynn surprisingly let Lincoln go first so he could be ready for his first match faster.

A quick shower and he was ready to go. Lynn was already out of the house by the time he put his uniform on. Lana was besides him fully clad in her uniform and with their breakfast in a bag, ready to be eaten during the trip to the wolf lair.

"Ohhhh, they look, like totes adorbs together!" cooed Leni as she and the rest of the sisters minus Lynn watched as the two uniformed siblings entered Vanzilla and left for the game.

0o0

Lynn let out a sight. She was in Polly's house alongside the other member's of her team, The Red Lynxes. This meeting was going slower than usual, her friends were all there talking about the tournament, but she honestly didn't pay too much attention to what they were talking about. She took a quick look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 1:45? It was hard to tell, the clock was old and hard to read. Still, there was plenty time before Lincoln's game, maybe she should start pay attention to the meeting, she didn't want an unexpected surprise after all.

0o0

Once on the park it didn't take long for Lincoln & Lana to join the others. He started to warm up while Lana greeted Howler by doing a pretty good imitation of a wolf. Howler, not wanting to be outdone, released his own patented version of the howl. It didn't take long for the forest pack to joined in, the others, the somehow twisted but harmonic howling was, in all honesty, a bit unnerving for the opponent team, more specifically the idea of hungry animals lurking nearby.

After Alpha thought the other team was scared enough he allowed Lincoln to take Lana to the public stands where the rest of his sisters were gathered. Lynn wasn't there yet, she was probably still in her own team meeting. He wasn't worried, she would probably arrive during the game. He barely had time say hi to his sisters when he saw Howler making signals for him to return.

His team was gathered in a circle with Alpha in the middle giving his usual speech.

"How much did I missed?" whispered Lincoln as he entered the circle.

"Not much" answered Howler. "Just the usual We will win, they will lose. Wolf, wolf, wolf wolf.."

"Something you want to add, Howler?" asked Alpha, not amused by his interruption.

"...Eh...woof?" meeked out Howler.

"Nevermind." Alpha rolled his eyes. " Listen guys, The Sensational Ravens have a pretty good offense but they lack in the defense department, just like last year champions, they may be not as fast as them but they should definitely not be underestimated. So we will have to deviate from our standard tactic. We will focus on the defensive and capitalise any mistakes the ravens do. Fenrir, O'Malley's, Moon Moon, Powerwolf, Rojas. Your job is to make sure that they do not gain even a single inch from our side. Either the ball or the player pass, not both. Lincoln, I know this is your first official game with us so listen closely: with most of our guys focused on the defense we are going to rely on you and Howler in order to score all our points. Can you do it?"

"Yes sir!" replied Lincoln.

"Good, Your's and Howler's job is to intercept any shot that the Ravens try to do. If the ball leave their hands, it must land on yours, Am I been clear?"

"Sir yes Sir!" Yelled both Lincoln and Howler while giving Alpha the military salute.

"Good" Alpha stated. "Let's go guys, today's special is grilled raven with a touch of victory."

"I thought we were eating pizza." puzzled Howler.

"God dammit Howler!" groaned Alpha.

0o0

"Where is Jenny by the way? She was supposed to be here ages ago" asked Lynn.

"Wait a moment, I'll call her." Said Polly as she started dialing their teammate.

"Put her on the speaker, I want to talk to her too."

It took a few tries for Jenny to pick up.

"Jenny where ar-"

"*Shush *Girls! I'm in the middle of a stake out here!"

"Stake out?"

"Yeah I am deep into enemy territory!"

"Could you please speak clearly?!" Yelled Lynn.

"Fine!" whined Jenny. "Party pooper, I heard that two teams that are going to participate in the tournament arranged a practice match. Captain, one of them is the last year runner ups."

"Those losers? Fine but make sure they do not recognise you."

"No problem boss, no one will see through my disguise""

"Disguise?... Are you wearing that stupid bird hat?"

"Uhm….No?"

"Please tell me you aren't spying on the enemy team from the top of a tree with binoculars" asked Lynn.

"I'm not spying on the enemy team from the top of a tree with binoculars." stammered Jenny.

"God damn it Jenny! Not again! *Urgh*, what can you tell us?"

"Well the losers brought a new guy with them, he seems pretty decent."

"Can you describe him?"

"Well his helmet is covering half of his face, but he seems cute enough. He has a nice set of legs and pretty posterior…. Mmm Mama likes, I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Focus on the game Jenny!" barked out Lynn. "You can give him your number AFTER the game is over, for now keep watching him."

"Whatever you say, boss."

"..."

"..."

"You're still watching his butt, right?" It sounded more like a fact than a question.

"Well in my defence is one fine butt, I bet that if you were here you will also be ogling it. Plus there is nothing to be worry about boss, Those guys are good, but they are nowhere near our le- "

Jenny was interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded a lot like people cheering. The line went silent.

"..."

"Jenny, are you there?"

"Girls" she said with a somber tone. "Forget what I just told you. We may have some problems this year..."

With that the call went silent.

0o0

"Go Lincoln!" Lana cheered loudly as she watched her older brother scored a touchdown. Luna, who was sitting right besides her roared alongside the crowd for her lil' bro. Lori simply rolled her eyes as one of Lincoln's teammates kept blowing kisses to her general direction. Luan was holding a huge sign with the words "Go wolf or Go home!" written in blue letters.

"Goal!" yelled Leni holding Lily in her arms.

"PooPoo!" giggle Lily while watching Lincoln play.

*Psst*"Leni, wrong sport!" muttered Lana.

"Opps, Silly me! Like, I was wondering when they were going to bring out the canoe." Leni admitted, before she was distracted by a pretty bird on a tree.  
"Hi big birdie!" Leni waved at the weird looking feathered creature, who surprisingly waved back.

The game continued and Lana was starting to worry, Lynn was nowhere in sight. She had promised Lincoln to be there for him, but she was running late. She was cutted out from her musing when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Umm, Lana it's just me or that pinky birdy is like totally, staring at Lincoln?" Leni asked her as she pointed out at a tree. Sitting on the top, the Loud sisters saw there was in fact a pink bird staring at Lincoln.

"...Is that a flamingo?" inquired Lana catching the attention of all the sisters.

"Huh, I didn't knew they flew through Royalwood during this time of the year….. Or at all" puzzled Luna.

"Acshtually dear sishter, flamingosh are quite the capable flyersh to the point that thosesh in captivity ofshten require wing clipping to prevent eshcape." Lisa interjected. "...But that doeshn't exshplain how one got here though."

They stopped wondering when their brother scored another touchdown. Never noticing the shiny light that came from the reflection of the binoculars under the bird.

0o0

Lincoln ran as fast a he could. Two touchdowns in the first 10 minutes.

Not bad, he could do better.

Alpha was right, The Ravens lacked defense. It was easy for him and Howler to see the gaps and take advantage of them

Hit first and hit fast

Lynn's words echoed in his head. A stray shot lands in his hand. He ran.

He managed to dodge the first two attackers before a third one managed to ground him few steps before the scoring zone.

He stood up and went back to his position. The Ravens were dazzled. The referee whistled, the ball flew from the Ravens hand. This time Howler catched it. In seconds he was already behind their defense and inside the scoring zone.

The public cheered. His sisters cheered. Lana was waving a giant foamy finger with a wolf drawn on the front. Lynn still wasn't there. It hurted a little.

Focus Lincoln Focus.

"Make sure they're always playing your game,"

She would arrive at any moment.

"Never theirs."

The referee whistled.

In any moment surely.

He catched the ball and ran as fast as he could.

Any minute now.

Dodged one, dodged two, dodged three.

She probably was on her way.

He scored.

And Lynn wasn't there.

0o0

Lynn ran as fast as she could, inwardly cursing herself. How could she had forgotten about Lincoln's first game? Stupid Jenny, stupid clock with no normal numbers! Seriously, only eggheads can tell the difference between IV and VI at first glance, now she was running late. Maybe if she ran really fast she could still get there before the game was over. She could see the park in the distance, she was almost there! She could see the crowd that gathered to see the game, it didn't take long for her to spot her sisters.

"I'm here! *huff* Did I missed it?! *huff, huff*" said Lynn as she tried to regain her breath. She had just ran all over from Polly's house to the park with no breaks.

"Yeah, I would make a PUN about your PUNctuality but that wouldn't be *snicker* PUNny *snort*" replied Luan, with some sympathy. She knew how much Lynn wanted to see Lincoln play.

"Not cool, sis" said Luna coldy. She was mad at Lynn for missing the game. She remembered how Lincoln had approached his sisters after the match and for a second she caught a glimpse of disappointment in Lincoln face before he covered it up. Luna betted it was because of Lynn breaking her promise to be there to cheer for him in the game.

"Damm it! I can't believe I missed it, I wanted so bad to see Lincoln play!" She yelled as she kicked a stone that accidentally hit a passerby in the back of the head. "Sorry, *hehe* put some ice and you'll be fine… So did they win?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Lana exclaimed. "The others guys were like: "You will not pass" and the team was like: " Na-ah! We will pass" and Lincoln scored the winning touchdown!" Lana said shaking with excitement, Luna had to physically restrain her so that she wouldn't go jumping around the field. "Yeah, our Lincoln really shone in the field, to bad he ended up so dirty and sweaty Yuck!" Lola grimaced.

"Really? That's great! I can't believe I missed it." Lynn said a little bump down that she couldn't watch her little brother play.

"Actually," Lana chimed in trying to cheer up her sister. "I overheard the coach saying he was going to treat the guys to some pizza after the game and I know the place they usually go, it's really close so if you hurry you can meet them there." Lana gave her a delivery card with the address on the back.

"Thanks sis, Gotta go!" Lynn said as she ran full speed towards "Romulus & Remus pizzeria".

0o0

Romulus & Remus, in the past they were legends, heralds of one of the greatest civilizations to come. In order to honor to their legend, a young man rumored to be their descendant founded a small pizzeria bearing their name hoping, that their legacy is never lost. In the present, "Romulus and Remus Pizzas" is one of the most successful pizzerias in Royalwood, with plans on expanding the franchise to other cities across the country. That day "Romulus & Remus" was filled by the cheerful howls of "The Wolves" as they celebrated the excellent performance of one of their members.

"You did great today Lincoln!" said Howler as he put another piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Oh..I didn't do much, it was mostly team effort..." denied Lincoln.

"Bullshit! You were awesome!" Kurt "Fenrir" Peterson interrupted him.

"Language!" chastised Mr. Wolf, but was ignored as usual.

"Oh cut him some slack" commented David with a smirk in his face. "He's still nervous because that pretty girl gave him her number." This made Lincoln flush as the others started to whistle. From afar Alpha and Beta were watching them.

"I gotta admit, I had doubts about the kid at first" confessed Beta as he watched how Lincoln interacted with the other members of the pack. "Guess he wasn't that bad after all."

"He's a good kid" Alpha confirmed. "He will be our ticket to first place for this year and for those to come."

The doorbell chimed and a girl came in. A girl he would recognise anywhere. Beta followed his gaze, his eyes widened. He honestly didn't expect to see her until the tournament started. A machiavellian grin appeared on Alpha's face as he signaled Beta to follow him. He silently walked behind the girl.

0o0

Lynn entered the restaurant hoping to catch a glimpse of Lincoln but her brother was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately she had never met Lincoln's team so she didn't had a clue to where to look. She turned around and was about to leave when..-

"Well, well, well…" a smug voice said behind her, forcing her to turn around. "What do we have here?."

"Oh great…" Thought Lynn. It was Willburg Russ and his band of losers. Those idiots had been a pain in the butt since last year's tournament.

"Willburg! I knew I smelt the smell of a loser as soon as I entered" She replied while internally smirking as Willburg's face turned red at the mention of his name. The boy behind him began snicker. "Go eat a lasagna, Garfield!" She said shutting him up.

"What are you doing here? Did you got lost after chasing your own tail?" Willburg mocked her.

"It's not your business, Will-Dork!" replied Lynn. "And for your information I never lose, unlike some people in this room."

"That was dumb luck and you know it!" Willburg snarked. "And it won't happen again."

"Yeah I heard that you got a new guy, but it doesn't matter! He doesn't stand a chance against the Lynn-sanity!" Lynn said with pride as she banged her fist against her chest twice.

"Oh, spare me of your antics... also I wouldn't count on that." Willburg said in a tone that immediately set something off in Lynn. He only used that tone when he was about to say something that would royally pissed her off. "I mean, he did score a touchdown on the first 5 minutes of today's game. He broke the Tournament's Record for fastest touchdown, you know the one you established, by minutes without even knowing. Trust me once the tournament starts you will say goodbye to your beloved '#1' place, forever!"

"You're lying!" yelled Lynn, no way someone could had broken her record that easily. No one other than herself of course.

"Why would I?" said Willburg. "In fact, let me introduce you the boy himself, the one that will deliver our team this year's gold medal…. Lincoln! come over here."

Lynn felt something cold inside her stomach the moment she heard the name. Was it possible…? No! They were probably talking about another boy, Lincoln was a common name, right?

Her hopes were dashed as she spotted a mop of white hair rise from the table where the rest of Willburg team. She felt her heart break in two when she saw her dear little brother walking towards her, alongside another boy, wearing a blue and silver shirt. The colors of Willburg's team, the colors of the enemy.

Willburg mustn't had noticed the look on her face as he continue talking like if he hadn't just stab a dagger through Lynn's heart.

"Hey Lincoln, I want you to mee-" He was interrupted when Lincoln ignored him and gave Lynn a big tight hug.

*Umph* "Can't breath!" thought Lynn, when had her little brother became so strong?

"Sorry, Lynn" said Lincoln releasing her when he saw her suffocated expression. "I just wanted to thank you for your advice earlier today. I definitely couldn't had done it without your help." He finished with a big smile toward his big sister.

"Li-Lincoln, do yo-you know her?" asked the kid called Howler if Lynn remembered right

"Oh yeah,I forgot to introduce you! Guys this is my big sister Lynn Loud." Lincoln said with a smile. The entire restaurant became silent after that.

"Charmed" said Wilburg through gritted teeth.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys Mike here! I know it's been a while since my last update to any of my stories. The reason for my inactivity is that I've been busy with this semester's partial exams. I will have tests all this week but once I'm done I can hopefully go back to my normal schedule of 1 chapter per week. Meanwhile this chapter was made in the little spare time I had left, had to read a couple stuff about American Football in order to write this, so I hope you like it and if not, show me how to improve those scenes. As usual thanks to Prof Quad for proof reading this chapter and to all of you who follow and review. See you next time, which would hopefully be soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

_*_ _Huff, Huff_ _*_ "Sorry I'm late girls, I couldn't leave before giving that hottie my number" huffed Jenny as she entered Polly's room. The girls simply rolled eyes as their eccentric teammate jumped into Polly's bed almost landing on top of Margo. "Where's the captain by the way?" She asked.

"You just missed her." Polly answered throwing a bag of chips at her. "She was running late to a family meeting or something, she wasn't very clear." "That would be an understatement," Margo interjected. "One moment, everything was fine, then Lynn jumped out of bed and ran out of the house screaming something about being late to a game." "Duly noted, but more importantly, tell us what you learn from this new guy you mentioned before?" Polly enquired.

"Oh, you mean future Mr. Williams?" She cooed as Polly sighed at her teammate's attitude. "Well, I wasn't lying when I told you we may need to worry." Jenny informed them as she took a handful of chips and shoved it into her mouth. * _Munch_ * "He is fast, like a lot, I think he may be faster than the captain. He is also quite a catch, both physically and metaphorically, if you know what I mean?" She finished her report wiggling her eyebrows but her teammates ignored her, their minds still baffled by one of her statements.

"Faster… than the captain? Are you sure?!" shrieked Margo.

"Yeah, his team ran a defensive formation leaving him and another guy in charge of scoring. Hottie managed to outran that team we faced on the quarter-finals, and those guys aren't a slouch either, we would had loose against them if it wasn't for the captain."

"Can you tell us his name? Maybe our moms can find something that can help us for the tournament." One of the girls said as the others nodded in agreement.

"About that… It was hard to get close to him without the others recognising me and I wanted to give him my number… so with all the rush I may or may not had forgotten to ask his name...Sorry." Jenny confessed eliciting growls of frustration from her teammate. " But it shouldn't be to hard to find him, I mean how many kids do you know in Royalwood that have chipped buck teeth, she said casually, in less than a second Polly was next to her.

"Buck teeth?... Chipped!?" Polly asked with dread. "Did he had freckles?" She asked shaking Jenny. "Did you saw his hair?" "No"Jenny nodded, "I mean yes" Jenny said shaking her head. "Make out your mind woman!" Polly yelled raising her open palm at the bewildered girl, in that instant Margo dived between the two shouting "WoahWoahWoah! WOAH! Lets not get cray cray ok!"

"Sorry sorry, I meant yes he had freckles and no I couldn't see his hair, he was wearing a helmet the whole time. Was that important?" Jenny queired still a bit shaken, "Do you remember anything else? Maybe the announcer mentioned something or someone cheered his name?" Margo pointed out

"Now that you mention it, I remember a group of girls near where I was stationed cheering, maybe they were his groupies? After all he seems like the athletic type that's always surrounded by girls and with a bod like that he sure earn it." At that point Polly started raising her hand again to which Margo immediately interjected "Jenny! Focus." "Oh yeah, they were screaming his nickname, couldn't really hear it but I know it was something president related like 'Clinton or Lyndon', guess it was 'Clinton' for how much of a lady killer he is."

"Lincoln…" Polly muttered with thousand mile stare. "Whaa? Well probably, after all he was tall and handsome," "JENNY you're not helping! and are you sure about that polly?" Margo said distressed. "Oooh This is bad! Very bad!" Panicked Polly as her teammates looked at her in confusion. "Chipped buck teeth, freckles, surrounded by girls and named after the Emancipator" Said a sorrowful Polly holding her head with both hands.

"Well I wouldn't really know I'm not that into rap music" Jenny obliviously pointed out, at this point Margo was almost choke holding Polly just to keep her away from the clueless girl, but with that comment came a glimmer of hope to the wanna be peace keeper.

"Jenny tell me, where you able to see boy up close right?" Questioned the desperate red head. "Not as close as I would want, but close enough to 'check him out' oh yeah!" Jenny responded suggestively. Margo was now sweating bullets and not only for the effort of trying to contain Polly "Could you *huff, huff* please tell me *huff* what was the kid's skin tone? the girl asked grasping for straws.

*hmm* Jenny seemed to be in deep tough pondering the question, Polly had understood Margo´s line of reasoning and they were now hugging each other, clinging to hope. Needless to say this whole exchange until that moment had been quite the spectacle for the rest of the team.

"Even though he got a sexy bronze tan all over his body, it could be easily seen that deep down he was an oats boy. And I would know after all I'm all about the BBC" She proclaimed smuggly

"...w ...what?" was almost the unanimous answer, the other being embarrassment and silence.

"You know 'Black and Brown Cuties' Come on! sometimes you girls can be so naive"

After that statement Polly was now completely deflated and could barely address the team. "There is only one boy in Royalwood that matches that description… and that is Lincoln" She plainly declared.

"Ehh...Who?" asked Jenny.

"Lincoln Loud!" Polly said as the room turned quiet recognising the surname "Lynn's brother!"

 **0o0**

"SHE IS HIS WHAT?!" shouted Rojas or at least he tried before his teammates covered his mouth.

"Shussh!" Mr. Wolf silenced them checking that no one else had heard "They are going to hear us! And why are you acting so surprised? Didn't you knew it already?" He asked and to his surprised not only Rojas but most of the team shook their heads.

"How?!" Mr. Wolf asked dumbfoundedly "They have the same bloody last name for God's sake!"

"Oh really? And how exactly do you know her last name in the first place?" accused Rojas with narrowed eyes as the O'Malley Twins nodded in approval.

"Are you kidding me..." Mr. Wolf deadpanned "Even after what happened last year…."

* _Flashback_ *

" _Lynner, Lynner, Chicken Dinner! Who is the best? Lynn Loud! Who is number one? Red Lynxes! Who are number two? The wolves! Thanks to who? To Lynn Loud! Loud and Proud! Lynn Loud!_

 _*Back to present*_

"Man, we are idiots" said a dumbstruck Rojas while the O'Malley twins nodded.

"Yes, yes you are" deadpanned

* _With the Red Lynxes_ *

" HER WHAT?!" Jenny yelled.

"Her brother… " Polly clarified again. "Why are you acting so surprised? I'm sure he has go to at least a couple of Lynn's games"

Jenny ignored her as she started hyperventilating, used to her teammate antics Margo gave her a paper bag to calm her. Then another red haired girl, Wendy, broke the silence.

"Wait..." She asked. "If Lincoln is Lynn's brother and he is part of the wolves… does that mean that the wolves knows all of our strategies?"

The team went dead silent after that simple question. Soon murmur filled Polly's room which turned into full blown panic.

"Girls..." Polly called

"Oh my god! They know everything!" Wendy yelled .

"Girls..." once again called Polly.

"Amy, all our moves have been compromised, think of new ones!" ordered Wendy. A chinese american girl nodded as she started scribbling in the board that the team had bought for team meetings.

"GIRLS!" Polly finally snapped. "First, what strategies? Lynn always comes with a game plan 5 minutes or less before the actual match then we just wing it, the only reason we even have a board is to take votes on what pizza we're gonna order. And second the captain has a very strict policy of not mixing her Family life and The Team. The wolves know nothing!" She said reassuring the others.

"Now that I think about it," She said while rubbing her hand against her chin" I guess that's the whole reason this mess started in the first place. I told Lynn that stupid policy would come bite her in the butt one day." The others seemed to nod in agreement when they were startled by the sound of a paper bag exploding.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenny Yelled . "I gave the captain's brother my number!"

This elicited some chuckles as they remembered why Jenny was late in the first place

"This isn't funny girls!" groaned Jenny. " I texted her describing his butt a couple of minutes ago! She will kill me once she finds out!"

The chuckle turned into a full blown laughter.

"I've even took a picture of him and set it as my background!" She cried. "Wait, what?" asked Polly just before Jenny shoved her phone into her face. There was in fact a picture of Lincoln in The Wolves uniform set as background. What got Polly's attention was the fact that the picture was focused on Lincoln's…. Posterior. God dammit Jenny.

"Wait!" Jenny exclaimed. " Lincoln will participate in tournament right?" addressing the the elephant in the room with such bluntness made the others flinch. "That means I have around 3 days to make Lincoln fall for me, confess his everlasting love and ask me to join his family, then surely Lynn would not kill me right? Because she would be my Sister-in-law. Oh my God I would be related to the Captain! Then that mean I cou-"

At this point Polly decided to give Jenny what she already got coming to snap her out of the mumbling hyperventilating mess the girl had become... and vent a little bit.

* _Slap_ *

This time Margo didn't even lift a finger to try to stop the acting capitan.

"Ouch!" Jenny rubbed her red cheek.

"Sorry" Polly apologized half-heartedly. "Jenny you're my friend but seriously, One: you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships. And two considering how said relationships ended I'm sure Lynn will kill you if you even tried dating him, wolves or not."

"It wasn't that bad..." interrupted Jenny.

"Jenny, he filed a restraining order.. " Polly Deadpanned

"I just wanted to see how would he look if he was a redhead… " Jenny murmured but finally relented.

* _Back with The Wolves_ *

The restaurant fell silent as an ominous tension filled the room. The team remained completely in silence as they observed the scene in front of them. A smug smirk fell on Alpha's face, one that the team recognised as part of the mask he uses when he wanted to piss off someone. Howler on the other hand was completely frozen, memories of last year's incident flowing through his mind.

"Lynn" said Lincoln. " Let me introduce you to two of my teammates: This one over here is Henry but in the team we call him Howler." Howler instinctively raised his hand to salute Lynn, unfortunately for him, she decided to reply with a very 'firm' handshake.

Even from the table his teammates could heard the sound of Howlers bones cracking inside Lynn's hold.

" _My hand!_ " whimpered Howler in an octave higher than usual as Lynn released his hand from her crushing grip. Somehow this went unnoticed by Lincoln who eagerly went to introduce his captain to his sister.

"Lynn, this is Alpha, the team's captain, don't ask him if that is really his name though, he never tells" Lincoln told her with a playful smirk "Alpha this is my sister Lynn, she is the one who taught me everything I know" Lynn couldn't help but to puff her chest in pride after hearing those words.

"Yes, it shows" answered Alpha causing Lynn to frown. What was he trying to imply?

"Lincoln" Lynn said through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to you for a moment…. Outside... Right now"

Lincoln was just about to comply when he felt Alpha's hand gently tug his shoulder.

"Actually Lincoln, I think our order is ready, would you be so kind to help Howler picking it up?" Alpha asked

"Really I thought that the waiter wo-" Howler was interrupted by Alpha stomping his feet. " _My feet!_ " Howler whimpered in an octave higher… again.

This went once again unnoticed by Lincoln who instead turned towards Lynn.

"Can it wait for a moment sis?" He nervously asked "I will be right back." As Lincoln turned his back at them to take the limping Howler towards the counter , a smirk was drawn on Alpha's face. One that unfortunately for him, Lynn did notice.

In the blink of an eye Lynn grabbed Alpha by the hand and dragged him outside the building.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Moon Moon as he watched his captain being yanked out into the street by their irate rival. "Yeah, we should" answered Beta just as Lincoln and Howler arrived with their large order of pizzas. "OR we could eat some pizza instead"

 **0o0**

"If you wanted us to be alone and hold hands you could have just said so," Alpha teased. *Uggh* the boy groaned as he was slammed against the wall of the restaurant. "Goddamn it woman, what is wrong with your hands! Those things belong to a gorilla!"

"Shut up Will-Dork!" Raged Lynn as she held him by the neck of his shirt. "You are going to tell me what the hell is going on with my little brother!"

"First: language" mocked Willburg only to feel Lynn tighten the grip around his shirt. "Second: It's not of your business what I do with the members of _MY_ team."

"He is _NOT_ a member of _YOUR_ team, he is _MY_ little brother!" Lynn snarled as she started to shake Willburg. " _I_ trained him! _I_ taught him everything! He was supposed to be part of _MY_ team not yours! "

"Then why isn't he?" Alpha honestly asked. "You said it yourself, he's _YOUR_ brother, _YOU_ trained him, _YOU_ live in the same house, _You_ see him everyday yet he still ended up in _MY_ team. He was a diamond in the rough, it's not my fault your were to busy playing fetch and chasing your own tail to see it!" Lynn was now shaking with rage. " _YOU_ could have asked him any day you wanted yet you didn't, but now you suddenly care because _I_ asked first? Let's face it you are just like a puppy whose favorite toy was taken away. Go on then, answer me.

"..."

"I should have known, All bark no bite."

"I'll show you how hard I bite!" exploded Lynn as she raised her fist, never noticing the sound of the door opening.

"Lynn what are you doing?!" screamed Lincoln as he ran to separate his sister from his captain. Lynn was once again surprised by how strong her baby brother had become as he easily broke her hold on the bastard. Still, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted, this was for the good of her little brother after all.

"Go away Lincoln, this is between Willburg and me!" snarled Lynn as she tried to grab Willburg again only for Lincoln to step protectively in front of him blocking her from her target.

"You and who?" Lincoln asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"Willburg, the idiot behind you." Lynn said as she redirected her glare to the boy behind her brother. "Don't tell you are still using that stupid nickname you gave yourself."

"Excuse me?" Willburg muttered under his breath.

"This idiot..." Lynn spatted " is Willburg Russman. He and his merry band of loser faced my team on last year's Montgomery Tournament finals. Guess this knuckle head didn't learn the lesson last time."

Lincoln's eyes widened at the revelation. It explained The Wolves attitude towards the-team-that-should-not-be-named. He remembered little of last year tournament, mostly because Lynn did her best to keep her siblings in the dark about her team. Only his parents and for some reason Lola knew what really happened that day. He and the rest of the siblings had only found out the day she brought a shiny new trophy to the house. She told them how her team had crushed her opponents during the finals which matched the story Alp- No, Willburg had told him.

"Wait, _your_ team was the one who took Howler's pants?" Lincoln asked her as he remembered that part of the story.

"Actually that was Jenny." Answered Lynn a little bit flustered rubbing the back of her head, remembering the incident Lincoln was talking about "She is girl from my team, and she was trying to do a trick to impress this guy but she missed an-" *ugh* A discreet cough from Alpha stopped her rambling.

"It doesn't matter" said Lynn somberly as she moved once again towards Willburg trying to bypass Lincoln. To her surprise Lincoln was not only able to predict her movement but was fast enough to catch and restrain her with a bear hug.

"Let me go Lincoln!" Lynn yelled as she struggled to get out of her brothers grip. In any other situation Lynn would be proud that Lincoln could restrain her this well but now it was only infuriating. "Can't you see he is using you! He is doing all this to get to me!"

"Lynn, you're not making any sense!" Lincoln Responded "Alpha didn't knew my name the day he invited to his team. Hell! He didn't even knew my full name until after I joined the team!"

"Yes he did!" insisted Lynn, not willing to fell for Willburg's trickery like her brother did. "He must had snooped around the house or had someone follow me, he knows he can't beat me fairly, that's why he invited you, to mess with me!"

"Come on Lynn" Lincoln tried to calm her to no avail.

"It's the true Lincoln!" Lynn finally snapped at his brother "He just want you there to distract me! That's what you're good for! Why else would he want you on his team!"

Time seemed to stop for the trio as Lincoln face became blank after hearing her sisters words. Suddenly he pushed Lynn away from him making her stumble backwards. Lynn was about to retort but stopped dead on her tracks after seeing the dark look on her brother's face. Finally Lynn's brain catched up with what she just had said.

"Lincoln I-" Lynn tried to apologise.

"It's that what you really think?" Lincoln coldly interrupted her. " Am I just a distraction for you?"

"That's not tru-" Lynn tried to defend herself but it fell on deaf ears.

"Was all the times we trained together a complete waste for you?" Lynn was about to retort until she saw the deprecating smirk on Willburg's face. A feeling of dread invaded her as she now felt like a fly in a spider web. Her brother's words suddenly dragged her back to reality.

"All I wanted was to spend more time with you… and I worked, really hard so you could be proud *sniff* ...of me." The boy spoke sadly, with his sight on the ground not wanting to meet hers.

"...But if I'm really such a drag to you, then I guess we will do things 'Your' way." Lincoln stated coldly as he turned around. "See you at the tournament, _Ms. #2_ "

Alpha watched as Lincoln entered the restaurant while his sister looked like someone had slapped her in the face. He gave one last stern look at the girl before entering the building. Lynn had no strength to follow. Instead she turned around and walked back home.

 **0o0**

The tension was just as high inside the restaurant as outside of it. The team watched silently as Lincoln stomped towards them followed by their captain. He stopped right in front of the table and turned around to Alpha.

"Was it true?" He demanded coldy.

"What exactly? Asked Alpha being deliberately opaque. He was surprised when Lincoln grabbed him by the neck of his shirt just like his sister had done a some moments ago. The rest of the team moved to help their captain but a single signal from Beta stopped them right on their tracks.

"Was it true?" Repeated Lincoln "Did you only invite me into your team to mess with my sister?!"

"No" Alpha answered flatly. "I invited you because you managed to catch one of my best throws without even knowing it." Lincoln eyes widened at the confession yet he didn't let go of his hold. "Look, I will tell you the same thing I told your sister just a few moments ago: You, Lincoln Marie Loud, are a diamond in the rough. It's not my fault or yours that your sister didn't see it. Now I have to ask you: can you still play knowing you will have to face your sister in the tournament or will I have to look for a replacement?"

Lincoln arm started to shake as he struggle to get out a response. Seeing this Alpha went for the kill.

"It's your choice Lincoln. Whatever your answer is, we all will respected it. And if you wish to leave the team, then know that we will still be there for you. Maybe not as teammates but surely as friends."

Lincoln remained silent for a moment before hesitantly releasing his hold on the captain.

"Do-Don't worry Alpha, I can do it" He spoke muttering as he did his best to avoid Alpha's gaze. "Sorry about all that, I guess Lynn's words hit harder than I expected."

Alpha gently rested his hand on Lincoln's shoulder as he reassured him. "Don't worry about it, there is nothing wrong about having a person you want to prove yourself too, especially if it's famil-" He was interrupted when Lincoln hugged him out of nowhere.

"Thanks Alpha, I really needed to hear that." Alpha awkwardly patted Lincoln's back.

"It's fine, plus you were right, you tried to make her listen your way, now is time to do things _her_ way."

"Oh crap! I forgot I said that." Lincoln said as he started to panic. "Lynn is going to be so mad! I better go and talk to her and try to calm her down."

"No!" Exclaimed Alpha, grabbing Lincoln's arm to prevent him from leaving. "You can't back down now! If you do, she will never respect you!" Seeing doubt in Lincoln's eyes he continued. "You made a challenge, you must go forward with it. That's the basis of sportsmanship, the only language your sister is fluent."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked. "Lynn can be quite the sore loser"

"Yes, you said it yourself, This is ' _Her'_ way of doing things. If you want her to acknowledge you, then you must defeat her in her own game. She doesn't believe you can win the tournament, prove her wrong and you surely will earn her respect! So what do you say, Lincoln?"

Lincoln stared for a while before he finally relented with a sigh.

"Fine, I trust you Alpha." Lincoln said this time with more confidence. "No matter what we are going to win the tournament!"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Alpha as he turned around to face the team. "Guys, why don't we pack all this stuff and go back to the lair to watch some movies. I think my dad will be okay with us having a victory sleepover. What do you think?"

"Sure just let me ask my parents" answered Connor as the others nodded in agreement. "Plus I just sold Norway to some sucker for 50 bucks, if that isn't a good reason to celebrate then I don't know what could be!"

The entire team just stared at him

"Seriously" Alpha asked "Who in the world is dumb enough to fell for that?"

Everyone looked at Howler.

"What?" cried Howler indignantly. "It wasn't me!... This time"

"Then who?" inquired Mr. Wolf

 _*A few moments ago in The Loud House*_

"Kingdom of Norway…. For sale… Discount... 50 dollars?" asked Lola Loud as she sat next to her older sister Leni in front of the family computer. Lola was trying to help Leni buy a dress online when they both stumble upon the entire nordic country for sale.

"Is that allowed?" Lola asked her older sister.

"Of course dah," answered playfully Leni as she boop the nose of her little sister. "Like, how do you think we got Alaska? Oh my god! Does that mean that if we buy it, then we would be like, Queen and princess? That would be totes superb!"

"Princess!?" squealed Lola. "Leni start buying! Here's dad's credit card!"

* _Back with The Wolves_ *

The Wolves arrived at the lair shortly after. Soon they started to unload the pizzas and carry them into the building that would host the sleepover. In the end Alpha was left alone near the van or so he thought.

"I hope you are happy with yourself..." said Beta catching him by surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about. " Alpha answered flatly in a tone not even him believed.

"... _And_ _he will sooner face his own blood than betray us_." Beta quoted Alpha "You knew from the moment you heard his name who he was, and I don't believe for a second you didn't think of a way you could benefit from it."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Alpha quipped. "And since when do you worry so much for the boy? Don't tell me you are getting soft." "Eh, what can I say; the kid has grown on me, Willburg" Shrugged Beta as Alpha continued to stare at him. Seeing that his second in command wasn't backing down Alpha let out a sigh. "First: don't call me that near the team or I will tell them your name _Garfield_ " Threatened Alpha making Beta shiver at the thought of all the bad cat puns his teammates, especially Howler, would do. "Second: I didn't exactly lied to him, his sister may be many things but she is first and foremost a sport freak, she will be a little sore afterwards but she will definitely be happy that her little brother is following her steps. This way Lincoln wins her sister acknowledgement and the championship with us, is a double victory whichever way you look at it.

Beta remained silent for a moment, "...and if we lose?"

"We won't. We can't, we owe him at least that much"

"Fine, but I really hope you know what you are doing, for better or worse he's one of us now." Beta said before heading inside the building. Alpha stood there and stared at the full moon lighting the night. "Me too buddy" He whispered once he saw Beta was out of reach. "Me too..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys, Mike here with a new chapter of Linc vs Lynn. Man its being a while since I updated this story, sorry about that, but the truth is that I was busy finishing my second story Bad Luck Lincoln. Now that businesses is over I will focus completely in finishing this one before moving on with other projects such as Tales of Gotham (Bad luck Lincoln sequel) or A Marvel x Loud House crossover I had planned a while ago. Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. As usual thanks To Quad for beta-ing the story and to all of you who still read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

The night was silent for Lynn Loud Jr as she walk through the streets that usually lead her home. Her mind was filled with doubt and thoughts of what just had happened. Lincoln, her baby brother, had joined Willburg team. Even worse, she couldn't exactly call Lincoln her " _baby_ " brother anymore.

It's not like she hadn't noticed the little changes that happened to Lincoln's body. The extra inch or two he gained, his noodle arms slowly but surely gaining form, his legs getting more toned every day. She saw all those red flags that her little brother was slowly becoming an athlete just like her, but she was so focused on the tournament that she chalked it up as the result of him training with her almost everyday.

"Was it my fault?" Lynn mused as she finally arrived home. She did her best to avoid any of her sisters as she made her way to her room. She really wasn't in the mood to speak to any of them now that Willburg had seduced Lincoln into the wolf side.

"I need to stop hanging around with Luan, at least things can't get any worse" Lynn thought as she was about to enter her room. Unfortunately for her, the universe decided to prove her wrong in the shape of a little sister blocking her way.

"Oh, hi Lynn!" said Lana as she inadvertently stood in front of Lynn's room. "Did you catch up with Lincoln?"

Lynn didn't respond. Instead she looked with horror at the sight Lana before rushing towards her room. Closing the door so hard it gathered the attention of the other sisters.

"What's her problem?" grumbled Lola, not happy her beauty sleep was interrupted, to which Lana simply shrugged.

Soon the sound of the door opening and closing in quick succession was heard again through the house.

"Sigh"

The Loud Twins were now joined by Lucy, who was standing in front of her room.

"Lynn kicked me out, also she kept murmuring about how " _He_ " got another one..." stated before adding in with a microscopical smile. "So which one of you has finally decided to embrace the darkness?"

"I dunno, all I wanted to ask was that if she liked my new uniform..." revealed Lana as she made an emphasis toward the new shirt Alpha had given her after the game alongside a new blue cap that had plushy wolf-like ears sticking out on top.

"Oh, you look totes adorbs!" squealed Leni picking up her little sister. Lana didn't resist, instead she hugged Leni, before letting out a her own version the team's battle howl startling her sisters. It was so loud that the sisters almost missed the sound of something crashing inside Lynn's room.

"Leni, control yourself!" chastised Lola. "And please show some decorum, we are royalty now."

"Well, you could say that was one howl to the moon? Hahahaha Get it?" Luan joked making her sisters groan.

"Will you guys shut up!" yelled Lynn from inside of her room.

"Hey! That isn't how you address royalty, you peasant!" yelled Lola while banging the door with her little fists.

"Girls, someone should literally check on her" Lori said before her cellphone rang. "Dad just texted me, he's asking if any of you knows why did he just received a message from the bank telling him he just bought... the Kingdom of Norway!?"

Every present sister sans Leni stared at Lola.

"Royalty does not answer to the peasantry" cried Lola indignantly, answering Lori's question.

"Very well, _princess_ " Even Lynn from the inside of her room could feel Lori rolling her eyes "Dad wanted you to know that he will return your purchase..."

"Noooo! My kingdom" wailed Lola as she and Leni were dragged away by Lori, probably to have a stern chat with her dad about buying countries in the internet.

"Sigh, I guess I will be the one to check on Lynn then" sighed Lucy.

 **0o0**

Lynn was doing her best to ignore her siblings as she curled herself into a ball in her bed using her blankets as protection. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her siblings, hence why she had moved Lucy's coffin to block the door. Instead her mind unwillingly focused on her only brother and the words he told her.

" _All I wanted was to spend more time with you..._ " She covered her ears in vain hopes of muffling her brother's words. " _But if I'm really such a drag to you, then I guess we will do things 'Your' way. #2!_ "

She couldn't remove from her brain the look Lincoln gave her. It was one she had seen many times before in her rivals when they challenged her but she never thought she would receive it from her own flesh and blood.

Deep down she was a bit proud of what Lincoln was becoming, a fine athlete just like herself. That small part of her however was squashed by the feelings of anger and impotency she got from her brother at the moment.

Lincoln had chosen that team over his family. He choose Willdork over her.

Willburg…

If Lynn disliked the boy before now Willburg could easily fill the top spot in her top 10 most hated person list. She knew the bastard somehow planned all of this. To turn not only her brother but one of her little sisters against her. Why couldn't the two see that the coward was just using them?!

But… was it really all his fault? Had she unknowingly pushed both of them into Willburg's sweaty palms?

"Was it my fault?" she asked herself aloud.

"What was your fault?" asked Lucy in her monotone voice surprising her sister.

"Lucy! How you got in!" Lynn yelled as a quick look to the door confirmed that her sister's coffin was still blocking the way.

"This is my dark lair, O dear sister of mine" Lucy said causing Lynn to shiver at her tone. "It would be foolish for you to believe that there is one entrance for such a place. So may I ask again, what was your fault?"

"Ehr... nothing!" said Lynn far too quickly for it to be believable.

"The spirits, their whispers convey unspoken truths, they tell me that it involves Lincoln"

"Well you can tell the spirits to shut up!"

"Fine…"Sighed Lucy as she moved towards the door. "I will leave you to your solitude."

As soon as she said does words, Lynn darted out of the blanket and grabbed Lucy by the arm. "Please don't leave me!" pleaded Lynn before embarrassing Lucy in a tight hug.

" _Too tight!_ " thought Lucy as she felt her body getting crushed by her sister.

"Lynn, calm down. Nobody is going to leave you" She said while awkwardly patting her back.

"Lincoln did..." Lynn murmured " and Lana."

"Lincoln….? But he didn't leave you. He is having a sleepover with his te-" Lucy suddenly went quiet. "Are you upset that our brother joined that team? Why?"

"I'm not mad he joined a team!" Lynn clarified. "I'm mad Lincoln joined Willburg's team!" Seeing the look of confusion in her little sister Lynn continue. "Willburg is an idiot that is also playing in the tournament." Lucy's face remained inexpressive "The same tournament my team is in!"

"Oh!" Lucy's unseen eyes widened at the implication.

"Yes, oh! And Lincoln chose to go with him! Over his own sister!" Lynn spatted "Now I have to face him in the tournament playing for another team and" Lynn rant was slowly stopping "and...and I feel like I was the one who pushed him away." Lynn finally confessed now looking to the floor, drained of her animosity.

"I'm quite confident that you didn't push Lincoln awa-"

"I really did! I did, otherwise he would be in the bench cheering for me tomorrow" Lynn lamented, now holding her legs close to her body.

"Instead he'll be on the other side of the field." The older sister suddenly raised her face with renewed animosity. "And that stupid Willburg somehow also got Lana! If it keeps up then the rest of you will surely end up in the dark side."

"Wicked" said Lucy before cowering at the glare her sister shot at her.. "What I meant was that , we indeed went to his game earlier today but-"

"See! It's already happening!"

"BUT Lincoln is our brother and he will continue to be our dear brother after the tournaments ends. I know it and so does he. Once the tournament as all things comes to it's inevitable end, everything will return to normal or what pass as normal in our family. Just like the ever present shade that its misplaced by the passing sun, so will the regular becomings of our lives return to engulf us. Because We love him and he love Us, now and always which is what really matters regardless of the outcome."

"Furthermore you and Lincoln would have another excuse to spend even more time together. For that matter wasn't it why it all started? Because Lincoln wanted for some reason to spend more time with you specifically?"

"You are right..." Lynn said before an alarming thought crossed her mind. "But if Lincoln wins the tournament, then would that mean that he wouldn't need me anymore?"

"Wait what? No" Lucy tried to say but was ignored.

"He wouldn't need to practise with me anymore… He could learn everything from that stupid Willburg. I would be useless to him." Lynn said in conspiratory tone. "Unless..."

"I'm probably going to regret asking but..." said Lucy as she observed the devious look in her sister's face.

"Unless, I beat him in the tournament!" She proclaimed

"Eh...What?"

"It's the only way, Lucy. When I beat him Lincoln will realize that he still has a lot to learn under me! Probably will quit that stupid team too!"

"You are not making any sense"

"Thanks Lucy!" Lynn once again embrace Lucy in a bone crushing hug.

" _Too tight_!" Lucy said this time voicing her thoughts before she finally returned the hug. "See, everything will be alright." She cooed reassuring Lynn while patting her back.

* _Snore_ *

"Lynn?" asked Lucy as she tried to get out of her sister's grip. "This isn't funny"

* _Snore_ *

"I have to go to the bathroom" she continued trying to wriggle out of her big sister's bind but the young athlete was already fast asleep.

"Sigh, this is what I get for helping." Lucy said as she accepted her fate of being Lynn's personal teddy bear for the night.

 **0o0**

* _The next day_ *

Lynn was getting frustrated. It was 7:00 and instead of getting ready for her game she was hiding from her sisters. This was the exact reason why she kept her sport life separated from her family life. So what if Lincoln was on a different team? So what if she would have to face him in the tournament? That didn't give any of them the right to ask Lana to unhinge her door. Nor to dog pile on her after Lucy ratted on her. She had done her best to escape and was now hiding in the attic, while her sisters calmed down.

Was this how Lincoln felt during the Ronnie Ann incident? No wonder he didn't want the others to involve themselves, who knew their sisters could meddle so hard!

This wasn't how she imagined the first day of the tournament would start… far from it actually. Lincoln probably was having the time of his life with The Wolves. Stupid Lincoln, stupid Willdork.

* _Earlier today in the Wolf Lair_ *

Lincoln woke up with a loud yawn as he rose from his improvise bed in the small warehouse that acted as The Wolves HQ. Everything was fine, except for Howler's snores. Who knew he could imitate a wolf howls so well in his sleep? Thank God he had BunBun with him to help him slee-

"….. Wait, BunBun?" Lincoln asked out loud. He was sure he left his priced stuffed bunny in his house. A quick look revealed that he was actually holding a chocolate bunny with a note attached to it.

" ❤ _Too my White Bunny - J ❤"_

The note didn't provide much information apart from an initial of the sender's name. As Lincoln started to get out of his makeshift bed he found another chocolate rabbit next to him. Then another and another. Lincoln's bed was surrounded by an army of chocolates rabbit. All staring him right into his eyes.

"B-Beta...C-Connor, if this your idea of a prank, it isn't funny!" Lincoln screamed as he shifted his gaze to avoid the rabbits creepy look.

* _Yawn_ * "Why are you being so loud in the mor- OH! Chocolate!" The now fully awoken Howler leapt from his bed like a wolf onto his prey.

*Nom! Nom! Nom!* Within a second Howler had stuffed his mouth full of chocolate before he even notice Lincoln staring. "Sorry, do you want some?" Lincoln simply shook his head.

"More for me!" exclaimed Howler with joy.

* _Back with Lynn_ *

Lynn decided it was time to leave the attic after her belly roared for a third time in a row. Hoping that her sisters had finally calmed down, she made a quick bee line towards the dinner room (meant that she went in a loopy kind of erratic path from point A to point B) while being as silent as possible.

She was just about to reach her destination when the voices of her siblings made her hide away.

"So Lynn and Lincoln entered the same tournament, what's the big deal?" asked Lola accompanied by the rest of her siblings into the dinner room.

"From what our shibling jusht informed ush I can make an educated guessh that our shport enthushiashtic sishter asshumed that the rival team recruited Lincoln to emotionally dishturb her before the tournament. Knowing how much tact Lynn ish lacking, I can make a highly accurate guess that she told that to hish face."

Lynn winced at the accusation. That was…. Exactly what she did. She wasn't that crass right?

"Come on sis, Lynn may be a little hot headed but she wouldn't say that to Lincoln, right?" Luna questioned .

The fact that none of her sisters dared to answer the question felt like something had pierced her heart.

"Um girls..." Leni interrupted. "If Lincoln and Lynn are on different teams, does that mean we are going to need to pick a side?"

The sister went silent after Leni's surprisingly insightful question. Lynn couldn't take it anymore. She headed towards the door, she wasn't hungry anymore.

 **0o0**

The morning was ending by the time Lincoln and company arrived to the small park that was hosting the 5th annual Montgomery Football Tournament. All the other teams were already there, lined up in the middle of field where the teams would play. As The Wolves formed a line to join the others participants, Lincoln managed to spot Lynn and a group of similar dressed girls standing between a team that he could assume belonged to some military academy based on their uniforms, and a group of boys that seems way too big and old to be participating in this kind of tournaments.

Lynn must had spotted him too, for she delivered him a piercing glare as the team finished locating themselves among the contestants. Lincoln did his best to return the glare, but couldn't help but to feel like something was off with Lynn, maybe she hadn't eaten her breakfast?

His thoughts were interrupted by a pudgy indian looking man who made his way up to the podium struggling to keep his breath. After a short speech in which both teams were too busy glaring at each other to listen, The Wolves and another team were instructed to go to the locker rooms while the others went to the stands.

As Lincoln entered the lockers he could still feel the glare Lynn gave him. He did his best to shove all thoughts related to his sister out of his head. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

The tournament had finally began and only one Loud would rest on top.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello guys, Mike here. I know this chapter is way shorter than usual, but college has taken quite a lot of time out of my writting time. Originally I was going to include the first match of the tournament but decided against it in fear of taking even longer to publish due to my tigh schedule, so a broke the chapter in two. Dont worry the next chapter is already in proccess and should be out soon. As usual, thanks Prof Quadzilla for betaing the chapter and all of you who read, follow and review. Hope to see you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

* _With Lynn, earlier that morning_ *

Lynn ran as fast as she could away from her house. The tournament was still hours away but with no other place to go she rushed towards the team usual meeting point, Polly's house. She felt her phone buzzle a couple times but decided to ignore it in case it was any of her sisters or worse Lincoln.

She managed to reach Polly's house in less than 6 minutes, a new personal record, and rang the bell, at least she would be the first of the team there and that was always a small win in her book.

"Oh Lynn, how nice to see you!" Polly's mom greeted as she invited her in. "The other girls came for a sleepover last night, you're the last one to arrive" She cheerfully said ignoring the figurative gut punch she had just delivered.

Lynn grumbled as she made her way towards Polly's room. Just as Polly's mom said all the team was already there. The room went silent as soon as she entered. Lynn may not have been a genius like Lisa, but she was smart enough see what was going on.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Lyyynn!" Drag out the usually calm Amy with a forced smile causing Lynn to sigh

"Okay girls, how did you find out?" Lynn asked bluntly making the team flinch.

"F-Find out what?" stammered out Wendy. Her though girl persona breaking under Lynn's glare.

"My brother playing for the enemy" She answered with a raised eyebrow.

A slurred mess of words tried to leave Jenny's mouth as she tried her best to give Lynn an excuse that wouldn't led to her ass being kicked. Seeing the stuttering wreck that her friend was becoming, Polly decided to intervene.

"Jenny spotted your sisters while spying The Wolves, once she told me it wasn't hard to put two and two together." She wisely avoided any mention of Jenny ogling Lincoln or that she had unknowingly described his butt to his sister. "So what does that mean for us, Lynn? Are we still playing?"

"Of course we are!" bellowed Lynn. "The fact that my little brother is playing against meee- us! Only means that we will have to work twice as hard in order to teach him a lesson of where he belongs!"

Where does He belong? Polly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lynn open her mouth and raised a finger as to retort but remained speechless.

"... Never mind that" murmured the captain loosening her stance, only to make a come back with a raised fist "We are winners and we are gonna work as hard as we can and more to keep it that way!"

All the girls seemed to accept this, except Jenny who was gathering her courage in order to approach the one who, in her mind, was her future sister-in-law, that only if she managed to survive the tournament.

"H-Hey boss" stammered Jenny as she made her move. "Can you lend me your phone for a sec, please? I need to do something important" She said quickly before trying to snatch the phone out of her captain's hand, unfortunately for her Lynn was faster.

"Actually, could you ask Margo? I kinda left home in a hurry and didn't tell them where was I going…" she pointed at her phone that hadn't stop buzzing since she arrived to Polly's house. "At this point I'm afraid Lisa would track my phone or something if I use it" She said just as she had the urge to scratch the back of her neck.

 _*With the Loud sisters*_

" _...Or something if I use it!"_ Lynn voice echoed through the room

"Oh Lynn, I alwaysh know where my shiblings are" Lisa sinisterly stated as she observed the small bright dot in her screen that showed Lynn's exact location.

"Did you say something Lisa?" asked Leni from the door of the room, startling her genius sister.

"Ehhh Nooooooooo" Lisa responded, involuntarily giving one creepy smile as she avoided eye contact with her sister.

"Oh, Okay!" happily accepted Leni, not questioning her sister.

 _*Back with Lynn*_

"Hey girls, would you mind if we go to the park early? I want to scout the terrain before the other teams get there."

Everyone agreed to her suggestion and slowly started to vacate the room until only Jenny was left.

"Damn it! So close, yet so far!" She muttered unaware that not everyone was out.

"So far of what?" Polly asked surprising Jenny. "Don't tell me you wanted to go through Lynn's phone to get Lincoln's number?"

"Nope" Jenny denied, Polly gave her an unamused glare "Ok Yes!... Also I need to erase some photos that I may had accidentally sent to the team chat before the captain sees them and kills me. "

"Come on Jenny! It can't be that bad" said Polly as she took out her phone to check the chat. Her eyes widened as she saw the first picture. "Ooh my…"

0o0

The Red Lynxes where the first team to arrive to the park, much to Lynn's pleasure. They decided to jog their way towards their destination as a warm up, plus it was a good way to kill time before the tournament actually started.

Soon the other teams started to arrive, Lynn recognized most from last year plus one or two first timers that didn't know what they were getting into, she almost felt pity for them. Yet, much to her charing, Willburg's team had yet to arrive.

Soon the team's were instructed to form lines in the middle of field. It was then when The Wolves finally arrived, sneakily making their way towards the other teams. It was easy to identify Lincoln by his white hair, he was walking right behind Willburg, who sent her a lowkey smirk upon spotting her. Not wanting to back out of the challenge Lynn delivered the nastiest glare she could muster.

She was surprised when Lincoln returned the glare, some of her teammates joined her in her glaring contest. By the time the opening speech was done all members of both teams had involved themself one way or another in the glaring match, not caring about the strange looks they were receiving from the other teams and spectators.

After the ceremony ended, to officially kick start the tournament two team were randomly selected to perform the opening match. Originally that honor usually belonged to the last year champions against the runner ups but the logistic committee had received complains by many teams that were tired that the same teams always opened the tournament.

It was a bunch of crap in Lynn's opinion. If the others really wanted to open the tournament then they should stop whining and put more effort in their game just like she did.

Much to her annoyance Willburg's team was selected to open the tournament. One by one the blue & silver clad boys entered the locker room. Just as their opponents were still to be revealed. Lynn was distracted by a familiar noise.

It was the Vanzilla parking… and inside was the rest of her family. The doors slide open and one by one her sisters got out. She putted her helmet on and did her best to blend among her teammates, she was sure that her sisters would not be thrilled about her little escapade.

Finally gathering her courage she took a quick peek at her family who were searching for a good place in the stands to see all the action. Other than the backpacks some of them were carrying, they were all wearing their normal clothes except Lana, who was wearing her own version of The Wolves uniform including the blue cap with the plush wolf ears on top.

" _Mental note: burn that hideous thing as soon the tournament is over._ "

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Polly's hand harshly shaking her back to reality.

"Ugh What happened?" asked Lynn noticing the look of horror on Polly's face.

"Lynn, they announced your brother's opponent." Polly said in a gloomy tone that rivaled her goth sister. "The Wolves are facing The War Hogs on the opening match."

As soon as she heard that name Lynn's face turned even paler than Lucy. Only one word managed to escape her mouth.

"FUCK!"

0o0

" Alpha, I seriously think you should bench Lincoln for this match" said Beta gathering the attention of the entire team, especially Lincoln.

"Wait why?" Lincoln asked with a frown on his face.

"Nothing personal kid, but I just heard that the Hog's captain found out who's your sister and he will definitely go after you because of it." He said causing the other kids to get a terrified look on their faces.

"Why does it matter if Lynn is my sister?"

"Lets just say that your sister didn't exactly gave a proper display of sportsmanship to the other teams last year..." Beta trailed off as the others winced at the memory.

 _*Red Lynxes vs War Hogs, one year ago *_

" _Lynner, Lynner, Chicken dinner! Go back to your pen Hogs, no, wait, more like PORKS! Hahaha losers, Now shu! and leave Mama Lynn enjoy her victory bacon!"_

 _*Back to the present*_

"Okay, that's something I can totally hear Lynn saying," Lincoln admitted. "But why does that matter?"

"It matters because," Davis picked up where Beta left "The War Hogs hold the all-time record of fouls and injury related incidents in all the history of the tournament. They don't play to win, they play to hurt. I can attest to that very well" Lincoln heard Davis mutter the last part while rubbing the left side of his chest causing his brother to emit a deep menacing growl.

Lincoln found a little bit weird to see the brothers out of their laid back personalities. "Like Davis said The War Hogs have a very rough track record" Beta resumed, "because of that their rooster is always changing due to most of their members, specially the captains, getting suspended or outright banned from the tournament for their roughness yet somehow they always have enough replacements to not get disqualified for lack of players."

"It's like they popped out of the ground or something " Kurt joked from the back. "They are as big as they are stupid."

"Joking aside, I don't know how but I swear those guys always get bigger with each replacement and this year's captain, as per their convention, is their largest player. A guy called Gregorio Fierro, they call him _'Iron Hide'_ because he is the biggest, the toughest and the angriest of them all. The bastard injured a lot of players in last year's tournament and barely got away from being suspended from this one, that bloke's cunning and brutal that way. So he is now supposed to be under keen surveillance which is a plus for us. If push comes to shove we could always use Rojas, they have the common ground that both are mexicans " Beta shrugged.

" _Por ultima vez, ese pendejo es argentino!_ " Everyone stared at Rojas, who blushed at being heard. " Besides he was only born south of the continent, as far as I know he was raised on the other side of the Atlantic" clarified Rojas.

"Wait" interrupted Lincoln ' _this year'_ captain? What happened to the last year captain?"

"He got banned after throwing one of his own teammates at the ball carrier to stop him from scoring" Howler filled.

"Yikes"

"Wanna know the worst part? When the referee went to deliver the sanction, he threw their waterboy at him!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't wish to have been in those guys shoes, but have to admit it was quite funny to watch" confirmed Beta as he signaled Lincoln towards the door. "This years the referees came prepared."

True to his word Lincoln could peek through the door the sight of the referees wearing full protection pads coupled with helmets just like the players, except for the fact that they were colored in white and black stripes.

"And now you got a whole horde of angry boyz after you, see why I want Alpha to bench you out for this one? Not gonna be a lot useful for us with a broken leg or something"

"Unfortunately, it isn't your call to make Beta... or mine" Alpha stated as he gave Lincoln a questionable look. "It's Lincolns, so tell me: Can we count you in?"

"Of course you can!" exclaimed Lincoln "How could I ever face my sister if I gave up at the first sign of trouble?!"

"Good" Everyone could feel how Alpha was pleased by hearing those words. "Then gather around boys, because I'm going to tell you how are we going to do this…."

0o0

Lynn didn't know how to feel about this game. On one hand she really wanted to see Willburg's team get wrecked by the War Hogs, but on the other Lincoln was now a wolf, "so lame", and the Hog's had a well earned reputation of playing very rough even by her standards.

Looking for a way to take her mind off the oncoming bloodbath, she decided to check her phone for the first time since she woke up. Just as she had expected her phone was filled with missed calls from her sisters and dozens of texts by Lori alone, yet they were also quite a bunch of new texts on the team chat that Amy had send sometime ago.

" _Probably Jenny just sending pictures of guys she think are cute again._ " Lynn thought. She usually ignored those texts but every once in a while Jenny sent something good and she really wanted to distract herself at the moment.

She was right, as soon she opened her phone her screen was flooded by multiple pictures of a boy in blue uniform. Most of them were blurry like if the picture was taken from a distance. While the photo didn't show any distinctive trait, it showed enough for Lynn to see why Jenny had decided to send those pictures to the group.

"Good calves" Commented Lynn while swiping through the photos.

"Toned arms," swipe.

" Firm legs, nice" swipe.

"Oh, nice butt" saved and swiped.

"Nice….Bro?!"

Lynn's mind imploded then exploded harder than one of Lisa's roof flipping experiments once she realized who exactly she was ogling. While the other pictures were focused on the lower half of the body and never bothered to show the face, this one was taken from the front. And even if his face was covered by the helmet, Lynn could recognize her only brother anywhere. Her body shivered as she felt her stomach turned. Thankfully the urge to vomit was shut down when her attention was focused on the phone conversion she and Jenny had yesterday, the green tint in her face turned red as her mind connected the dots about who Jenny wanted to give her number to.

She looked back at the now sweating Jenny who was sitting alongside Polly a couple of rows behind. Suddenly Jenny's phone buzzle, she instinctively picked up.

 _New Message(s)!_

 _Lynn: Jenny you are going to die…_

 _Lynn: slowly…_

 _Lynn: PAINFULLY!_

 _Lynn: After the tournament,_

 _Lynn: Until then you are going to WISH you were dead_

 _Lynn: P.D: I'm going to need some brain bleach to ge that thing out of my head!_

Jenny couldn't help but to gulp as Lynn stood up and walked away, probably to hit her head against a tree until she forgot that she was checking out her little brother. Polly gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Well look at the bright side, at least she stopped you before you did something crazy." Polly tried to comfort her.

"Y-Yeah" Jenny chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back from her head. Out of the corner of her eyes she spied The Wolves coming out of the locker room; Lincoln had his helmet on his hand but when he went to put it over his head what appeared to be a chocolate bunny fell from inside. Lincoln picked it up and looked at it curiously before one his teammates took it from his hands with an almost audible 'yoink' and ate it in a single bite. "S-She totally stopped me…." Jenny stammered.

Polly looked at her questionably before finally letting out a sigh.

"Sorry it didn't work out, Jenny" She said.

"Didn't work out?" Jenny Questioned. "Polly, I'm not giving up yet! The fact that the captain found out only means that success is the only option I have left! I need to step up my game, so I'm gonna skip step 2 of my plan and go straight to step 3!" Jenny asserted as she dug out of her pockets for a pair of handcuffs.

"Damn it Jenny, where did you get those!" Polly demanded as she snatched the 'cuff out of her teammate's hand.

"I took it from Mom's secret drawer, I heard her once talking to her friends about how she used the stuff in that drawer to make Dad fall in love with her!" Jenny innocently explained unsure why her friend's face was turning red. "So if these things help my folks get hitched, then why shouldn't it work with Lincoln and me?" She smiled proudly as she tapped the side of her head knowingly. "Plus I took some other stuff from the drawer to ensure a 100% success rate! Though I'm still unsure about how does those small beads will help though…." She muttered that last part but Polly was still able to hear it, deeply mortified. "Anyway want to see them?" She signaled the bag next to her.

"Nooooooo!" Yelled Polly as she covered her blushing face. "I will never be able to look your parents in the eye again..."

Fortunately for her, Lynn came back to the stand, albeit with a red bump on her forehead, causing Jenny to instantly shut her mouth in fear of blabbing her plan.

Lynn delivered her one final glare while dragging the back of her thumb from ear to ear across her neck to further prove her point before sitting next to Polly. Thankfully she got distracted by the announcers signaling the start of the match. Lynn took a big breath and watched as how with the flip of a coin the matched started.

0o0

The Wolves jogged the field to get into position with their spirits up, specially Lincoln. A million thoughts were crossing the young boy's mind of at that moment, but he had to focus, find his center and work with his team. Keeping his head straight as to not break the formation, he checked the audience from the corner of his eyes. The Loud sisters were being as loud as they could be, cheering for him with banners and chants. Except for one, Lynn, she was seated some way away with a couple of her teammates, shoulders resting on her knees and fists resting on her chin. With an unreadable expression blankly looking at the field.

"Focus Lincoln! Don't let her get into your head," the boy thought to himself. "She's just trying to throw you out of your game."

"So Lynn how many subs are going to be this time?" Jenny asked the girl absorbed in thought.

"Shhh don't break her concentrations, that´s a really delicate question for her and I tell you what, if she runs out before the game's end I'm not giving her my hoagy again."

Lincoln was set in the line up right next to his teammates. He looked over his shoulder to his back, The number 10 lied there proudly and below in bold capital letters was written 'WHITE WOLF`. "Wear it proud Loud, you no longer a cub" Beta said with a reassuring smirk giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. "You're a Wolf now."

Alpha had won the coin toss and decided that the War Hogs would be the kickers during the first halve of the game while The Wolves would be the receivers. He fumbled in his place as the Hogs got ready to literally kickstart the game. He took one big breath to calm himself down, everything would be alright as long the team followed the plan.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Okay boys listen well, just as Beta said winning against the Hogs is the easy part. The tricky part is winning and keeping enough members of the team in good enough condition to play the next game." Alpha said before focusing on Lincoln. "Now there are some ways we can do this, for examples your sister's team used their speed to their advantage, and as much as I hate to admit it she and her team are really fast, ridiculously faster than the fastest player of the Hogs. They grabbed the ball and scored before the Hogs knew what happened. Unfortunately for us we aren't as fast as the Lynxes, so we are going to go in the opposite direction. We are going to be the unmovable object to their unstoppable force!"_

" _Howler, Lincoln you guys are going to stay in the back" Alpha shut them before they could protest " I know you don't like it, but you won't be useful if the hogs mangle you, so stay behind, that's an order."_

" _Powerwolf, Moon Moon, Fenrir, you guys are going to be our key players," Alpha said before he turned to the rest of the team. "If any of you catches the ball either you pass it to any of the carriers or ground yourself immediately. If they try to kick you while down leave it to the referees to do their jobs." He then faced towards the now designated carriers "As soon you get the ball move as far as you can without breaking to much of the group and then ground yourself, I don't care if we have to advance inch by inch, The War Hogs must not get the ball and if they do I want them down immediately, I don't care how you do it. We can't afford to play nice this time so we won't. Go for the legs if necessary, I'll make sure the rest of the team will cover you. "_

" _Do you have any problems?" Alpha asked, nobody said anything._

" _Good," he said letting out his trademark smirk. "Then let's go get some bacon boys!"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Gooooood Morning Royal Wood, here speaking yours truly, the one and only Christopher Savel, and we are gathered here once again to watch and enjoy Michigan very own Montgomery Football Tournament! Today I have the honor of being joined by my respected colleague Mason Inogala! Mason why don't you tells us more about the match we are about to see!"

"Thank you Chris, and what a match we have here today! We have the last year runner ups The Wolves vs The War Hogs, a team that while their time at last year's tournament was short it sure was " _memorable". "_

 _*cough*extremlyviolent*cough*_ "Anyway, seems that The Wolves have brought their A-game this time along with some new blood *cough*theysuregonnaneedit*cough*. Those kids sure look ready to reclaim the victory that they were wrongly denied last year!"

"Buddy, you have to let it go, the Lynxes won the tournament fair and square!

"Never! I know what my eyes saw! That pant pulldown was clearly intentional!"

"Tell that to the judges! Wait, better not, next time they will get a restraining order on you. And it seems the game is about to start!"

Lynn rolled her eyes at the announcers words. It seemed like good ol' Chris was still bitter over losing last year's betting pool. That what he gets for betting against her team!

Her thoughts were brought back to the game when the whistle of the referee announced the beginning of the game. One the Hogs kicked the ball high in the air, it only flew for a couple of seconds before a it was caught by one of Lincoln's teammates, Howler if she remembered correctly.

The poor boy didn't manage to give three steps before a green clad boy grabbed him by the waist, lift him up for a solid second before brutally slamming him down against the floor.

"Ouch! That gotta hurt! Wolf Number 13, Henry "Howler" Talbot, just got the receiving end of a nasty bump courtesy of Number 45 of the Hogs John ' _Death Skull_ ' Ferguson, anything to add Mason?"

"Only that it looks like The War Hogs have once again brought their trademark rough & tough flavor to the tournament but it seems like The Wolves will not go down without a fight!"

Lincoln gave Howler a helping hand as they all returned to position. It was time for The Wolves to go into the offensive.

The whistle blew, the ball flew and he catched.

He stuck to the plan and gave the ball to Ronald Maine, the biggest boy in the team. His usual job was to pass the ball to Alpha before making sure that nobody in front of him would even dare to touch the quarterback. And while he wasn't used to carrying the ball, (but) he was indeed called the "Power _Wolf"_ of the team for a reason.

" _Uhg! Next time Luan ask me to help her with her puns a will say no!_ " Lincoln thought.

Two of the Hogs tried to take Powerwolf down but they were easily casted aside by the giant who rolled like a brakeless freight train, seriously the only time Lincoln saw someone bulldozing the masses even faster than that was when her mother made the mistake of telling Leni about the once in a lifetime sale her favorite shop was having until 5 o'clock. At 4:45. The door of the house was never the same… or the mailman's back either...

* _With the Loud Family *_

"Wow, he is so..." Luan was interrupted by her sisters.

"Please, don't say it!" begged all of them.

"power _WOLF! HAHAHAHAHAHA,_ get it _?_ " She laughed as she heard Lynn's growl from far away.

* _Back to the game_ *

Eventually Powerwolf was forced down after being hit in the legs by a Hog that was unlucky enough to get caught under him. Fortunately the referee saw the dirty trick and penalized the War Hogs, letting The Wolves close the distance between them and the scoring zone.

Lincoln went back into position. They had pushed forward but not enough, they could do better, they could do this. He settled next to his teammates. It was going to be long game.

* _25 minutes later_ *

Lynn couldn't find words to describe the game she was watching. Slow? Stale? Boring? Well definitely not boring, but surely stale. Only 10 minutes left and the score was still 0-0. As much as it pain to admit it both teams were quite good at the game. Each time The Warhogs had the ball The Wolves would bring them down in a matter of seconds. On the other hand while the Wolves would get a hold of the ball for longer, they were also being brought down fast. And hard.

Lynn had counted at least 5 different time a Hog player should have been kicked out by the referee. From Willburg getting kicked in the balls (she took a picture, just in case) to Lincoln getting his air literally punched out from his lungs. That had her quite livid, same with the rest of the sisters that were doing their best to hold their mom from jumping into the field after seeing such a foul play. The War Hogs were not pulling any punches and the Wolves seemed fine taking them.

Lynn frowned. Willburg was wasting Lincoln's potential. Lincoln was fast. He had to be in order to keep up with her. So why on earth bloody hell was Willburg was so insisting in turtling up instead of going into the offensive? With the right timing they cou-

"Oh my god! He stole the ball! He is going for it!" yelled one of the announcer.

Lynn's eyes followed the lone runner as he made his way towards the scoring zone. Was it Lincoln? It had to be.

He dodged the first of his pursuers. He was getting nearer. Lynn smiled

He dodged another. His target was just a few feets away. Lynn's grin was now from ear to ear

The captain of the Hogs had suddenly appeared next to him. Lincoln hadn't noticed it. Lynn's smile disappeared.

He wouldn't make it, he wasn't close enough. She had to warn him.

Lincoln ran, the Hog leaped, Lynn yelled

"GET DOWN!"

He did, and that was his undoing.

"HOLY SHAMBRONI! With God as my witness, they broke that kid in half!" Mason shouted much to the horror of the crowd.

Lynn could only see a clash of colors followed by the unmistakable sound of helmets clashing against each other. The entire field went silent as the tournaments officials went to check the two boys.

Out of the corner of her eyes Lynn saw something that made her stomach drop. A lone blue and silver helmet was rolling away from the crashing site, it seemed slightly dented.

"Yep, he's dead." confirmed Chris making her stomach drop. Lynn didn't consider herself a religious person, that was more of Lana´s thing, but right now she was praying to all the deities she knew that her brother was safe.

 _*With the Wolves*_

The team gathered in a circle around its fallen member. Guarding him while the referee finished checking on the hog player.

Finally the official went towards them. The boys stood aside revealing a mop of brown hair laying on the grass.

"Okay kid, can you tell me your name?" asked the official to make sure everything was alright.

"H-Henry... Talbot?" The last part sounded more like a question than an answer making the official frown.

"Can you tell me your parents name?" the official started while pointing his flashlight at howlers eye.

"Thomas & Martha Talbot"

"Grandfather?"

"Lawrence Talbot" Another official came with paper

"Your file say you are allergic to what?"

"Silver but Moondust also makes me a little bit loopy." quickly intervened.

"Not that kind of dust, the idiot is talking about actual MOON-dust he bought in a fair, probably phony but who knows..." he finished with a shrug.

"Okay….Please follow my finger" The official moved his finger in front of Howler face, which he made his best effort to follow.

The referee turned towards Alpha.

"He seems alright, but it's your call if you want to bench him."

Alpha seemed doubtful to what to do. Surprisingly it was who came with the solution.

"Thomas T. Bates" He stated his name out loud. " _In 3...2...1..._ "

"THOMAS MASTURBATES!" Howler yelled at the top of his lungs causing the entire audience to break in laughter much to Mr. Wolf charing.

"Yup, he's alright." murmured Tom before he let Alpha take back the rails.

* _Smack!*_ "Ouch! You aren't supposed to hit people who may possibly have a concussion!" Pouted Howler as he rubbed the spot Alpha had hitted him.

"If you can whine about it, then you are fine" chuckled Alpha. "Plus I specifically told you not to break too far of the group!"

"Did it work?" Howler asked totally missing the point.

"It did" Lincoln said as he patted Howler in the back. "The hogs have only one last chance to go on the offensive and then it's our turn till the end of the game."

"Witch it's in five minutes," chimed in Beta "so we better hurry and score if we want to win the game."

The Wolves were back in position. They had taken the brunt of the War Hogs attack and shove it back, they felt as if they could take everything the Hogs threw at them.

Except they couldn't.

Something had changed, it could be felt in the air. An ominous aura was suffocating the crowd

"BOOOOYZ!" The horse voice of _Iron Hide_ could be heard by all around the field.

"STOP YER MUCKIN' ABOUT!"

"I SWEAR ON ME MUM, I OUTTA SMASH YER 'EADS GOOD'N PROPPA!"

"DID YA FORGOT WHAT YER 'ERE FOR!?"

"WE'RE HOGS AN' WE'RE 'ERE TA PLAY AN' WIN!"

"IF DEY PUNY GITZ WANT WARH! WE'LL GIVE 'EM WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!"

The referee's whistle was drown by the resounding chorus of screams

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!"

And just like that the War Hogs broke through the Wolves line of defense. They didn't go around or found a hole. The went forward and stomped anyone between them and the scorezone even themselves. The captain carried the ball through the field the whole time.

Lincoln chased after him. If the Hogs scored there was no way they could regain the lead, not with such little time left.

He ran as fast as he could. It wasn't enough.

He needed to go faster. His legs were screaming.

Almost there, the ball was just inches away.

Pain.

A deep pain grew on his chest as he hitted the ground.

He rolled through the grass alongside the Hog that had speared him in the ribs. _Iron Hide_ was getting away.

He tried to stand up before another Hog stomped his hand making him scream in pain.

He looked around, no one was close enough to stop them. Alpha was on the ground, courtesy of two hogs, ' _Bad Mouth' & ´Evil Son'_, smashing their helmets against him at the same time, so was ' _Beta'_ who's shoulder pads had come loose after ' _Jolly Hog_ ' had use them as leverage to stop his charge. The O'Malley twins were too busy climbing over ' _Death Skull'_ trying to bring him down. Unfortunately some of the War Hogs had the same idea and where trying to do the same with Powerwolf, taking him out of the equation.

Rojas tried to get close to the ball but it didn't took long before three stubby fingers were rammed into his face mask. The hog, identified as ' _Blood Axe'_ , yanked ' _El Lobo'_ down into the floor before another one, ' _Snake Bite',_ delivered a sloppy yet brutal, kick to his belly.

With everyone else down all who was left was-

"Moon Moon!"

The gentle giant was the only one standing between The hogs and total defeat. _Iron Hide_ gave no signal of moving out of the way. Planning on steam rolling over the wolves like he is used to.

"This is it folks, the unstoppable force has finally meet the unmovable object! Who will be the one left standing?!" One of the announcers yelled

* _With the Loud House*_

"Actshualy, schientifically shpeaking a true unshtoppable forcesh will alwaysh beat an unmovable object." Lisa chimed in.

"Shut up Lisa!" Lana chastised. "Break His Legs Moon-Moon!"

* _Back in the game_ *

The two boys finally met and to everyone's surprise neither of them cave out. Instead both of them stood still as both tried their hardest to move the other.

"I'M GONNA KRUMP YOU GOOD, YA GIT!" spat _Iron Hide._

Moon Moon didn't respond, instead he clutch his teeths as he did his best to block the guy in front of him. But his strength was failing, he felt himself being pushed back

"Go Moon Moon!"

He could hear the sound of crowd cheering for him, his team trusting him to safekeep the zone. He couldn't let them down. He wouldn't.

Finding his strength and size more than evenly matched he sought another way to break the stalemate, not by might but by ingenuity. If there was something the massive youth had learned from his team's captain was that a well conceived plan beat any odds, so he, in the middle of such a stressful collide, began to devise a plan. "Think, think, think" thought Moon Moon to himself, his foe was simple but not dumb and vicious to boot. The boy needed to find something he use to his advantage.

"How curious how many things I can think of in just a couple of seconds" mused Moon Moon while pondering about a course of action, red in the face by the exhaustion. "I wonder if I could ask Wil- I mean Alpha for some pointers? Last time I saw he was crawling around the grass so I guess that's not an option."

"Maybe I could disguise myself and take the pigskin before this ruffian realizes? ...Poor piggies, so glad the ball is made of rubber or something nowadays… Where was I? Oh yeah the disguise. I would have to improvise and change outfits in the field and other than grass and dirt there's nothing around I could use, unless said ruffian has a disguise about him I could borrow."

"But that wouldn't work, he would know the disguise before hand and also that I was the one wearing it, quite the conundrum indeed. Let's see, I'm already pretty mucky with dirt, so if I could just get a little more I could pass as a low flying black cloud that happens to pass through the field. Maybe they might notice me or they might not, you never can tell with miscreants such as this."

"Oh my, the scoundrel's friends will here soon, I need to make haste. I wish this hoodlum would stop trying to claw my eye out with his jagged thumbnail, so rude. Perhaps I could use his latent malice against him."

In a split of a second, Moon Moon widened his stance by pushing his right foot further back, the broader space between his legs immediately caught the eye of the offending captain, who almost by instinct, instantly threw a kick to the Wolf's crotch.

The moment _Iron Hide_ put all his body weight in one foot, Moon Moon shoved the Hog and wrapped arms around his opponent's waist, lifting him high in the air just before slamming him against the ground causing the green clothed boy to drop the ball.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief he didn't even knew he was holding as the crowd cheered over the safe. He winced in pain as someone accidentally brushed his hand. He could feel the bruises forming. It didn't matter, they still needed to win the game. They had lost almost all of their advantage, it was going to be difficult

He spotted Alpha signaling him and Howler to come near him. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Hell yeah! They did it! What a save that was! Don't you agree Mason?"

"What a save indeed Chris, but The War Hogs have gain quite the advantage with that counter attack. With so little time left it seems like the last year runner up's time in the tournament have come to an end. "

* _With Lynn_ *

The girl watched nervously as her brother's team set in formation on the opposite edge of the field.

"Something's off…" she mumbled to herself. "Indeed" Said Amy, the team's secretary. "They are too many holes in that formation."

Lynn looked once again to find that Amy was right. Willburg had focused to many of his players on the right side leaving the left flank with very little defense in case The War Hogs intercept the ball. One wrong move and they would be out of the tournament.

Willburg wasn't that stupid, she may hate the boy but she had to give him credit about one thing, he was better at planning than her. So him making such rookie mistake was inconceivable, unless…

The referee whistle the beginning of the end of the game as Lynn watched Willburg prepare himself.

"No way..." She murmured to herself.

"Willburg is planning a long pass. But not just any long pass, it needs to be the mother of all Long passes if The wolves want to win the game."

"Look Mason, #10 of the Wolves is making a run for it!"

"That far? If he catch that we could be seen a new record in the tournament!"

Lynn watched as her brother ran with an incredible speed across the field toward his target, the Hogs scoring zone. Yet every inch he got closer to his goal was one more inch he was farther away from Willburg. Soon he would be out of reach.

* _With the Loud sisters_ *

"You can do it Lincy!" cheered Leni from the side.

"Acshtually, taking into account the wind veloshity, angle of the projecshtile and dishtance, I calculate that our male shibling only have approxshimately 5.7 sheconds left before catshing the ball becomesh physhically imposshible." Lisa concluded.

* _Back to the game_ *

It seemed like the Hogs had noticed Willburg's plan too, as the 'War Boss' commanded his horde to follow Lincoln in hopes of stopping him. Yet with all his boyz positioned on the right side to counteract The Wolves, Lincoln had a clear path towards his goal.

"GET 'IM! 'DA BROTHA UV 'E SPEEDY GIRL WIT' 'DA BIG 'EAD!" yelled Iron Hide while making a mad dash along the rest of the Hogs towards Lincoln.

"Hey! Is not that big" Lynn protested

They were halfway across the field when one of his teammates noticed something.

"Ehhh Boss?" The green clothed boy asked as he run besides his captain.

"WHAT!" spat _Iron Hide_ between breaths

"He doesn't have the ball."

"WHAT!" He asked this time rage feeling his very being.

That stopped _Iron Hide_ , along the rest of the team, dead on their tracks.

The terrified boy only pointed towards the other side of the field where another boy in blue and silver was running as fast as he could with the ball in his arm.

While everyone was busy watching if Lincoln could catch the impossible pass. Alpha had quietly passed the ball to Howler who sneaked his way towards the scoring zone.

"NO WUN MOCKS DA 'IRON HIDE'! GET 'IM!" The entire team moved from one side of the field to the other.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!

"You'll never catch me alive!" yelled Howler as he doubled his speed.

"DAT WAS NEVA 'DA PLAN!" retorted _Iron Hide_ , making Howler yelp in fear. His mind was so overflowed with adrenaline that he made, in his opinion, the only logical choice.

"Lincoln catch!" Howler threw the ball to Lincoln before literally diving into the crowd for safety.

The War Hogs once again crossed the field, this time chasing Lincoln who had catched the ball and was now running for his life like a mad man.

"Come on #10!" Yelled Chris."Victory is in front of you."

The home crowd erupted in cheers as Lincoln entered the scoring zone nailing the ball in the ground with a jump.

"He did it Ladies and Gentleman!" Chris celebrated alongside his partner the unexpected victory. "The #10 of the Wolves,The 'White Wolf´ of the pack, Lincoln Loud has made the final touchdown to close the opening game with a scoreboard of 3-0 in favor of the Wolves! I'm telling you right here, right now great things await that bo..- Why is he still running? "

"Probably, because of that..." Mason pointed at the captain of the War Hogs who seemed like he hadn't gotten the memo that the game was over and was still chasing Lincoln.

"Oh for god's sake, not again!" Chris mumbled. "Somebody stop that kid!"

As in queue the referees tackled the Hogs captain into the ground, not that Lincoln cared, he kept running even after he was out of sight.

Lynn simply watched as her little brother delivered the winning touchdown in the name of her biggest rival. A blank expression covered her face. It was honestly scaring Polly and the others how calm Lynn was, they slowly moved away from her in fear of making Mount Loud explode. But while Lynn looked calm and compose on the outside, on the inside it was another story entirely.

Over the stands the other teams observed with curiosity as The Wolves celebrated their victory. While their opinions on the game were diverse they could all agree that this year's tournament was bound to be interesting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys, Mike here finally with a chapter. I know its being a long time since the last update, but college had kept me really busy. Not only that but the truth is that I felt like didn't knew enough about American football to properly describe the action so I ended up writing and re-writing the game part of the chapter a couple times, even then Quad had to spent a week and a half fixing some details to make the game scenes flow better. Speaking of Quad, thanks for the all the help. As usual, please follow and review and hope you enjoy the story. Next chapter should be coming soon.**

 **P.S: While Quad was trying to fix the cluster-fuck I gave him a week ago, I wrote a small one shot that you can check out on my profile, hope you like it.**


End file.
